Lexicon of Love
by xeikm
Summary: A series of one-shots with Lexaeus and Zexion, and Aeleus and Ienzo, in various situations. Fluff, lime, and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ello there. Welcome to the lovely world of Lexicon of Love. This is going to be a serious of one-shots starring Lexaeus and Zexion, sometimes Aeleus and Ienzo as well. All my stories will focus mainly around them in some Rated G and Rated XXX situations. Depends on the mood. Since this is December, I've written a lovely little Christmasy story. Hope you guys like it. Read and review.**

**Christmas Proposal:**

There was only a day until Christmas Eve, and Zexion had yet to get anything for his boyfriend of three years, Lexaeus. It was impossible though for slate haired youth to find anything for his perfect lover. There was nothing the man wanted, no physical possession at least. He didn't want a flat screen, a blue ray player, a Rolex watch, or a new, leather coat.

It was impossible to shop for this man!

Zexion was about to give up all together and throw himself off Brooklyn Bridge so he wouldn't have to face Lexaeus, empty handed. The stores in Manhattan held none of the answers for him. After spending half his day searching and searching, he failed to find anything worthy of Lexaeus. There was nothing out there that was good enough for him.

"Ugh!" cried Zexion. He grabbed onto his wet bangs, thanks to the snow, and began to pull on them. "Why must this man be so difficult?" cried the young man. "Why couldn't he be as materialistic as the rest of the gay men in New York?"

He continued to walk down the snow-covered city until he found himself in front of a liquor store. That sounded a little too, low class for this part of town. To be specific, it was a small winery that sold some of the best wine in the city. Zexion had to admit they had damn good wine in there. He remembered that Lexaeus was a big fan of wine.

A thought popped into his head.

"I can get him a bottle of wine," said Zexion. "He'll like that." He sighed as he sadly realized that was the best he could come up with. "I'll buy him an expensive bottle."

He walked inside the shop, searching for the best wine for Lexaeus.

*~*

Christmas Eve came quickly.

Their apartment was filled with the most wonderful aroma. Zexion and Lexaeus slaved in the hot kitchen, quickly trying to get dinner ready for when their friends showed up that evening. Zexion was in charge of all the cooking, while Lexaeus had to make sure the house was spotless.

Their apartment wasn't terribly big, but it was cozy. They lived in one of the nicer parts of the city with mildly, expensive furniture in their home. Everything was relatively modern in their Manhattan apartment.

The two of them brought in their fair share of money to afford this place. Zexion was one of the head chefs at one of the top restaurants in the city. Lexaeus worked as lawyer in a nationally, recognized law firm. The two of them made a surprising amount of money, which allowed them many opportunities.

Lexaeus finished vacuuming the house when he gazed upon their six foot Christmas tree. The twenty-eight year-old chuckled as he thought how he was easily taller then their tree. That was also the reason why there was an average sized star on top because he was the only one who could reach it. Poor Zexion would try to try to get the star on top, but he was sadly only five-six.

He ran a hand through his auburn curls before looking at the few presents under their tree. Well, it wasn't a few; there was actually a reasonable amount of presents. Their friends already dropped their presents off throughout the week, since Zexion and Lexaeus were hosting the Christmas party this year. Lexaeus let out a deep sigh of relief, grateful to have a boyfriend like Zexion, who knew how to cook because Lexaeus could barely scramble an egg.

Zexion briefly glanced out the kitchen to see Lexaeus looking at the presents. "You aren't going to shake your present, are you?" asked the twenty-four year old.

"No," chuckled Lexaeus. He turned back, taking the vacuum cleaner into the closet. "I'm surprised you aren't searching for yours."

"I'm a little busy right now," shouted Zexion. He crouched down, checking on his special Hickory Ham that he only makes for the holidays. A smile formed on his face as he saw that the ham was cooking just nicely. In a few more hours, it would be ready to eat.

He stretched back up to check the clock to see that they had two more hours before everyone started to arrive. They would manage to hold them off for another hour with drinking and talking. The ham would be ready within that three-hour time limit.

Zexion brushed his hair back, smiling a bit. He went to a boiling pot of water that was ready for him to throw the rice in. In the next hour, he needed to finish the stuffing, vegetable medley, and dinner rolls. At least the rolls were almost done.

"I have a long way to go," he said to himself.

*~*

Lexaeus' best friend, Xigbar, showed up with his boyfriend, Demyx, who also happened to be Zexion's best friend. Another one of Lexaeus' friends, Luxord, showed up with his wife, Larxene. Zexion's friend Naminé arrived with her fiancé, Marluxia, and her twin brother, Roxas, and his boyfriend Axel.

It was going to be a loud Christmas Eve for Lexaeus Crawford and Zexion Pryce.

They both changed into something a little more formal then the jeans and t-shirts they had on earlier. Lexaeus wore a dark-blue button up with a pair of slacks and a black coat over it. Zexion wore a simple, black turtleneck and gray slacks he found hidden in his side of the closet.

They welcomed their friends to their home.

Just as Zexion predicted, they spent the first hour drinking white wine.

Axel invaded Lexaeus and Xigbar's business conversation, sparing Demyx from anymore mental anguish from their talk. The red head distracted them with talks of New Year's Eve. That year, Axel and Roxas were going to Times Square to party with the rest of New York. Axel invited everyone else to go along with them so that they wouldn't all freeze to death.

Luxord and Larxene were going to miss the party because they had to visit Larxene's parents.

Everyone else was more them willing to go down to Times Square.

Zexion went into the kitchen, checking on the food to see if it was ready yet. A smile crept up on his face as he saw that everything was ready. He ran back into the living room, calling everyone's attention. "If you all would be so kind to go to the dining room, dinner is ready," he said, politely.

"Awesome!" cheered Demyx. "Zexy's awesome cooking! God! I miss being your roommate, Zexy. You always made the best food."

"I don't," said Zexion as he carried the ham in. He placed it on the table along with the rice, stuffing, and vegetables. "You were a total slob who refused to clean."

Demyx began to pout. "I was twenty!" cried the blond.

Xigbar snuck up on Demyx from behind, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned in, kissing the blond's neck. "Don't pout, baby," said his lover. "Zexion is only playing with you."

"No, he's not," laughed Axel and Roxas.

"Meanies!" shouted Demyx. "Santa is going to put a lump of coal in your stockings!"

*~*

The dinner was fantastic, but then again, it was Zexion who was cooking.

Everyone was stuff and hardly able to move once the dishes were cleared. Zexion made Marluxia, Xigbar, Luxord, and Axel do the dishes since the four of them ate the most. There was no way that he was cleaning up after them. Marluxia did the dishes, while Axel and Luxord teamed up on drying, and Xigbar braved the cold to throw out the trash.

Everyone else lounged around in the living room with some strange Christmas movie playing on their flat screen. They all were laughing uncontrollably, munching on some of the cookies Zexion baked. Zexion sat between Roxas and Demyx in the loveseat since they were all skinny enough to fit.

"How's the photography going, Roxas?" asked the savage Larxene. Zexion was expecting a rude, sarcastic comment, but it seemed even she was suffering from the Christmas spirit.

Roxas smiled as he wiped his hands of the crumbs. "It's doing very good," he said, smiling. "I have a contract with Vogue to do some photos for their fashion issue. It's going to be great publicity for me."

Naminé nodded her head. "My baby brother is growing up so fast," said the blonde.

"I'm barely three minutes younger then you!" said Roxas.

The men escaped the kitchen, finished with the dishes. For some reason, Axel wasn't wearing his shirt, again. He sat down on the loveseat with them, pulling Roxas onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his Roxy, nibbling on the boy's neck. "I love you," said a tipsy Axel.

Roxas giggled as Axel found one of his sensitive spots.

Marluxia sat next to Naminé, wrapping his arm around his future bride. "Zexion is a total slave driver," said the pink haired man. "He made us do all the dishes."

"Good," said Naminé. "You realize when we get married, that's exactly what you're going to be doing."

Marluxia gulped. "So…how soon do you want kids?" He was going to put their little ones straight to work.

Luxord shook his head. "That logic never works, my friend," said the Brit. "Kids these days have too much spunk and violence in them. They'll probably stab you."

"True," said Xigbar. "You have any idea how many cases I had to cover about violent children? Let's just say a lot."

"Who cares about evil kids!" shouted Demyx. He pointed at the clock that the couple had on their wall. "It's already midnight! Can we open presents now?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "You're such a child, Demyx," laughed the woman.

"Presents!" cheered Axel.

"Alright!" shouted the others.

Once all that was said and done, the presents were disturbed amongst everyone. Zexion and Lexaeus didn't get their friends anything since the hosting the party and dinner was their gift. That was the unspoken laws for Christmas. Whoever hosted the party didn't have to give the others presents since they already went out of the way for dinner.

Each of them had a nice trickle of presents on their laps. Everyone began to tare them opening, marveling at their gifts. For the most part, it was funny clothes, but there were some with photos, paintings, and decorative items.

Lexaeus opened Zexion's gift, finding that it was a box. He smirked, knowing at how tricky Zexion was. He removed the box to find his favorite bottle of red wine inside. A smile formed on his face as he raised it up, proudly. "Thank you, my love." He leaned over from the recliner, while Zexion stretched his neck up from the ground to kiss him briefly.

Zexion looked around for Lexaeus' gift. A small frown formed on his face when he saw that he didn't overlook it. The gift wasn't there at all. "Umm…Lexaeus?" he whispered. The big man looked down at him. "Did you forget to get me something?"

Everyone gasped!

Axel began to bust out laughing. "You're in the dog house for sure, Lex!" he said, grinning like the Cherisher Cat.

Lexaeus shook his head as he got up from the recliner. Zexion got on his feet as well, wondering what his explanation would be. Lexaeus held onto Zexion's hand, smiling at the younger. "I didn't forget about you, Zexion." He played with the younger's fingers as he couldn't contain his smile any longer. "I wanted to save your gift for last."

"Really?" said Zexion.

"Yes," said Lexaeus. He leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. "You know you mean the world to me, Zexion." His hand was cupping the younger man's face. "I am happy to have met you at that café, four years ago. I couldn't imagine my life without you around. I don't want to imagine what life could be like without you." Lexaeus pulled out a small box from the pocket of his coat then dropped down to one knee.

Zexion's eyes began to widen in shock as he stared down to Lexaeus. "Oh my God," he said, softly.

Lexaeus opened the box, revealing a sparkling, silver ring. "Zexion Pryce," he said, sounding so sure of himself, "will you marry me?"

Another gasped escaped everyone as they all leaned in closer, waiting for Zexion's answer. Zexion was frozen in place, unable to speak for a moment. Once his initial shock passed, he saw the smile on Lexaeus' face. How could he say no to that?

He couldn't.

"Yes!" cried Zexion. "I will marry you!"

Lexaeus got back on his feet, taking the ring from the box. The both of them were grinning like idiots as Lexaeus slide the ring into Zexion's finger. Zexion jumped into Lexaeus' arm, giving him a big kiss.

Their friends began to cheer for them.

Xigbar lifted up the bottle of wine, shaking it in his hand. "We should celebrate with a glass of wine!" he said, smiling. "We're all going to be taking a cab home anyways so why not? To Lexaeus and Zexion?"

Marluxia agreed as he rose up his glass. "I'll drink to that," he said, laughing.

"Me too!" cheered Axel.

Lexaeus and Zexion couldn't argue with them.

Xigbar filled up everyone's glass then they all toasted to their engagement.

*~*

It was three by the time everyone was gone and everything was cleaned once again.

They finished getting dressed for bed, both feeling tipsy. Lexaeus only wore a pair of brown, pajama pants with that and his boxers hanging off his strong hips. He paraded around their bedroom with his perfectly sculpted chest, while Zexion stumbled out of the bathroom. He quickly grabbed the edge of the dresser to steady his balance as he stumbled out wearing one of Lexaeus' t-shirts and blue, pajama bottoms.

Lexaeus smiled at his fiancé as the younger collapsed on top of the bed. A chuckle escaped him as he crawled in next to him. Lexaeus pulled him into his arms, holding onto his slender hips. Zexion curled against Lexaeus like a kitten searching for warmth.

"You're awfully cuddly," laughed Lexaeus.

Zexion growled at him as he buried his face in his fiancé's chest. "Shut up!" he said, mumbling against him. "Don't be mean."

Lexaeus chuckled as he kissed his forehead. "I'm not being mean, my love," he said, whispering into his ear. "I love cuddling with you."

"Good," said Zexion. He curled up against him even more. He ran his fingers through Lexaeus' curls, tugging on them lightly. "You're always so warm and I'm so cold!"

"Get under the blankets then."

Zexion nodded his head and allowed Lexaeus to tuck him into bed. Lexaeus tucked him in, covering them both with the covers. Zexion curled back up against him with Lexaeus wrapping his arms around him.

In a matter of moments, they drifted off to sleep.

*~*

When morning came, Zexion felt rather reenergized by the good night's sleep. He stretched his arms before looking at Lexaeus as the big man woke up. Lexaeus popped his neck when he was pounced on by Zexion.

Zexion laid on top of him with a rather aggressive smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, my fiancé," said the younger.

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Lexaeus, grinning by the rather erotic sight. Zexion looked too damn sexy for his own good. He wanted to ravage his boy right now, but he decided to let Zexion have his fun first.

Zexion grinded his body against Lexaeus as he ran his fingers up and down Lexaeus' hard chest. Lexaeus let out a soft groan as he felt his member rising against the boy's touch. Zexion slid out of his shirt, tossing it carelessly on the ground. He laid back on Lexaeus, kissing him hotly.

Neither one cared about the morning breath.

Lexaeus held Zexion by his hips, noticing that Zexion was getting excited as well. Zexion wiggled his hips around as he deepened their kiss. Zexion really wanted Lexaeus, bad. And Lexaeus was more then willing to give into his demands.

He pinned Zexion on the bed then slowly began to kiss down his tight chest. Zexion let out hot breaths as Lexaeus' stubbly beard touched his smooth chest. Lexaeus grazed against him until he finally saw the erection that was poking out of Zexion's pajamas. He could see the pink head sticking out and saw that Zexion wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Naughty boy," laughed Lexaeus. He went lower, licking the tip of his head. Zexion's back exploded in pleasure with his body beginning to shake. Lexaeus tore off the boy's pajamas pants and threw them to the ground. He gave Zexion's erection one, last kiss on its base before going back up to kiss Zexion.

The younger man was inflamed by his touch. He had his arms around Lexaeus' neck as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "Don't tease me," moaned Zexion. "Do me already, Lexaeus."

"As you wish," Lexaeus said, while biting on his earlobe. Zexion moaned again with his erection stabbing Lexaeus in his abs. A chuckle escaped him as he pushed down his own pants and boxers a bit. His member was at full attention, craving to fill Zexion to end.

They both smashed their lips together as Lexaeus went inside Zexion raw. A sharp gasp escaped Zexion, but Lexaeus' skilled lips calmed him down. Lexaeus took advantage of this to give Zexion a moment to readjust to his member by ravaging the boy's mouth with his tongue. Once Zexion completely melted in his hands, he began to thrust his way deep inside the younger's warm cavity.

Gasps escaped from the both of them as Zexion's tight entrance stimulated Lexaeus, and as Lexaeus stimulated Zexion with each thrust and playing with the younger's erection. With each thrust, Lexaeus began to thrust faster and harder inside Zexion, making the boy quiver underneath him. Over and over again, Lexaeus hit the sensitive nerves deep inside Zexion's cavity.

Zexion came in Lexaeus' hand, spilling his seed between them. Lexaeus began to spill his load inside Zexion soon after. With a final thrust, the both of them saws a blinding, white light followed by stars. Lexaeus came inside Zexion with part of his seed leaking its way out of him as he slowly pulled out.

They were both left panting for air, sheets stained by their sexing.

Lexaeus laid beside Zexion, slowly regaining his breath. He turned to look at the still panting Zexion. He took a hold of Zexion's left hand, kissing it. "I love you, Zexion," said the older man. "Merry Christmas."

Zexion smiled at him as he turned his sore body to rest against Lexaeus' sweaty chest. "I love you too, Lexaeus," he told him. "Merry Christmas. I'm going back to sleep now."

A soft laugh escaped Lexaeus as he kissed Zexion's sweaty brow. "Alright," he said, smiling at him. He held onto Zexion as the younger cuddled against him. In moments, Zexion went back to sleep. Lexaeus continued to watch over him, thanking God for letting him have this boy.

Lexaeus waited until Zexion was in a deep sleep before slipping out of bed to get Christmas morning ready for his fiancé.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yup! Here's another one shot. Hope you guys like it.**

**Boy Next Door:**

The Chicago suburbs were quite for a pleasant change. Nobody was yelling, trying to kill each other, or having their brains getting fucked out of them. Of course, we weren't supposed to hear any of this, but it's the suburbs. Everyone knows everyone else's business.

It's like an unwritten law.

Today was exceptionally pleasant today. Fall was about to start, yet it was still in the eighties with a cooling breeze blowing in. It was the perfect day to sit out our front porch and read a good book.

How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Zexion Reed. I'm a sixteen-year-old Senior at JFK High School. Yes, I'm a senior at sixteen. I skipped a grade and got some extra credits so I could graduate early. The parents were so proud of me. It was the only thing they paid any attention too.

I picked up my warn out copy of "Romeo and Juliet" to read outside. So sue me for loving Shakespeare's greatest story of young love. I want my own Romeo someday; hopefully, we won't kill ourselves with a tragic death though.

That's another important fact about me, I'm gay.

I sat on the front porch, opening the contents of the play midway. I began to read, letting my mind drift off to the world of Verona. What I failed to notice was the moving van next door being unloaded by two men.

I had just finished with the Capulet party and Romeo was about to sneak up to Juliet's balcony when I finally noticed them. I don't know why I looked, but, at that moment, something told me to pick my head up. I was so glad I listened to the voices in my head.

Once I raised my head up, I saw a young man, probably in his early twenties, remove his shirt. An older man was walking into the house, carrying two boxes in his large arms. The younger tossed his shirt on the lawn, stretching his massive muscles. He popped his square chin, while his chiseled face shinned in the sunlight. His auburn colored hair was covered with sweat, including his glorious, tanned muscles.

I almost dropped Shakespeare on the ground when I caught sight of this Herculean man. I found myself studying this hunk for a moment, before snapping out of my trance. I quickly shook my head and bent over to pick up my book when I heard someone calling out to me. I looked back up to see him staring at me.

"Hi!" he shouted from across the lawn. "I'm Lexaeus."

I brushed my long hair back. My friends called my long, slate colored hair my emo hair. Well, they would if I had any friends. I was a bit of a freak at school that no one wanted anything to do with it. I was a social leper to them.

"Zexion," I said, probably too soft for him to hear.

He heard me though. He gave me a faint smile as he waved me off. "It was nice meeting you, Zexion," he said, loudly. He bent back down to pick up a box then walked off inside the house.

My hand was shaking as I tried not to make it obvious I was staring at him.

I got back on my feet, suddenly feeling that it was too hot outside to sit and read. I went back inside the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I panted for air as I stared out the window, seeing Lexaeus walk back out the house.

This god of a man was living next door to me and he even asked me for my name.

*~*

My Sunday ended all too soon. I spent the remainder of the day, staring at Lexaeus through the window. I kept silent, hiding myself from his sight. Once all the boxes were inside the house, I went to my room as I tried to calm down my nerves.

However, much to my surprise, I found that I could see Lexaeus' room right across from my bedroom window. We could do the telephone string, can thing and get away with it. Of course, that was too much of a childish thing for us to do.

Now that it was Monday, it was time for me to get myself to school. I dreaded going to school. It was almost nine hours of pure torture on my mind and body. I was always trapped in humiliation nation with the other seniors picking on me, while the rest of the student body joined on their assault.

For the most part, I ignored those barbaric Neanderthals, but sometimes they couldn't be ignored. Like last year when Seifer Almasy pinned me against the lockers, while his buddies pounded me half to death. Of course, nobody reported them and my parents never paid attention long enough to see the bruises. Nobody cared about me. It was a sad existence, but it was my existence.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my lonely home. I made sure to lock the door before I started my walk. While I made my way to the sidewalk, I saw Lexaeus again.

He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, and jeans that fit him a little, bit tight around his thighs and butt. Not, that I was looking at his butt or anything like that. Although, they were nowhere near as tight as my pants are. He sat himself down on a black motorcycle and kicked started his ride.

The engine roared to life as he rode off down the road.

I stared at the bit of smoke that floated up into the sky. I stood there for a moment, just staring off into space. It took me a moment to snap out of this trance and make my way to school.

*~*

School started out like any other day. People ignored me, I tried to avoid my bullies, and my bullies tried to find me. As usual though, they didn't find me. I was small enough to hide in tight corners, which spared me from certain doom.

At least, I avoided the first attack of the week. Now, I only had to survive four more days before the weekend came again. I don't know why I still go here. I should've begged my parents to transfer me to that private school in the city.

The day was halfway over as I sat in my Government class, waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. The class was full by now and the teacher was already getting ready to start his lecture. The bell just rang and Mr. Highwind was about to start his lecture when the door opened with someone walking inside the class.

My breath escaped me for a moment as I saw him. It was Lexaeus. What was Lexaeus doing in my class? He shouldn't be here; unless he was really younger then he looked. This was an AP class so I could hardly doubt he's one of those thirty year old seniors.

Mr. Highwind took his schedule, scanning it then him. "How old are you, kid?"

"Nineteen," said Lexaeus. "I got held back a year. I got sick so I missed too many days of class."

The teacher nodded his head. "Fair enough," he said, calmly. "Sit down then. There's a free seat by Zexion." He pointed at the empty desk behind me. I felt my chest tighten as I saw Lexaeus turn towards me, making his way down the path.

I sat in the center of the room. Everyone in the class had their eyes on the obelisk that was Lexaeus, watching him as he sat down behind me. As he walked down the aisle, he still had that smile on his face.

The desk moved a bit as it adjusted to his weight. I heard it squeak again, feeling someone getting closer to me. "Nice too see you again, neighbor," whispered Lexaeus.

"Likewise," I said, with my voice shaking. God, why did I have to sound like a total idiot?

*~*

I had two other classes with Lexaeus. We have Government, Art, and Library Aid together. That means I get to see Lexaeus three times throughout the entire day. So far, he was really nice to me. He didn't try to beat me up or take my lunch money. In fact, he actually seemed like he wanted to be friends.

He was perfectly polite. He even helped me stack the books in the back of the library. No one ever helped me. The librarians barely helped their aids, which wasn't very nice if you asked me.

The whole time though, I had to think of icy cold water to contain the heat rising inside me.

I felt like a total idiot around Lexaeus. I just hoped he didn't see that though. It would be really embarrassing for him to know if that the neighbor kid had a crush on him. It would be more embarrassing for me though. I would be mortified if he ever found out.

I would just die.

Once the bell rang, I quickly ran home, trying to get away from that hectic school day.

It was going to take me a while to get home. It was a twenty minute walk from school to home and vice versa. There was a bus that would take me home, but a lot of my bullies took that bus. I avoided taking the bus like the plague. It wasn't so bad, at least until winter came. Blizzards were a pain to navigate through, especially when you're freezing to death.

Today was different though.

As I was making my way home, I heard an engine roar near me. I was too busy staring off into space when I felt a finger poke at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned back to find him parked on the street.

Lexaeus sat there on his bike, still wearing that smile on his face. I stopped walking as I turned to face him. "Need a ride?" he asked me. I slowly nodded my head as he took off his helmet and gave it to me. "Hop on."

I did as he told me and held onto him, tightly as we rode off.

I was terrified of motorcycles, petrified by them. I don't even understand why I said yes to this. It doesn't make any sense to me. Then again, the gorgeous man I was hanging on to could be the reason why I said yes.

What would've taken me twenty minutes was reduced to five minutes. The wind whipped against my body as I held onto Lexaeus more. I was biting down on my tongue to keep myself from screaming in terror.

This was stupid! I couldn't believe I was riding on a bike. I couldn't believe I could feel his muscles through the shirt.

Snap out of it Zexion!

You could die at any moment and all you can think about is his muscles.

"You can let go of me now," said Lexaeus.

I opened my eyes, seeing that he had parked on the curb of our houses. I slowly made my way off the bike, my body still shaking. I could barely stand as I handed back Lexaeus the helmet.

He only laughed at me, while he cut off the engine. "Was that your first time on a bike?" he asked me. I nodded my head, very slowly. He kept laughing as he got off the bike too. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it," I said, walking towards my house.

"Never say never," he told me as he went to his house.

*~*

I went up the stairs to my bedroom and threw all my stuff on the floor. My clothes felt like they were burning against me. I don't understand why I was burning so much. It made no sense to me. None of this made sense.

I kicked off my jeans, feeling a lot better already. I went to my bed and sat on top of the covers, while trying to calm my body down. This was all too weird for me. How could one guy just mess me up so much?

Don't ask me why I did this again. Something just told me to turn and look. I turned my head to the right, looking past the against it, to Lexaeus' room. What I saw made me gasp for breath, again.

Across the wooden fence, I could see Lexaeus taking off all his clothes. He didn't even bother to cover the blinds or anything. It was almost as if he wanted me to see him changing. My eyes glazed over as I stared at him.

He slowly took off his shirt, rubbing his shoulder. There wasn't a single speck of hair on him from what I could see. He dropped the shirt on the ground then removed his belt before sliding out of his jeans. With all that off, he paraded around his bedroom in only a pair of brown and red-checkered boxers. Even that he was beginning to tug down on the waistband.

All the air escaped my chest as I watched this hunk finish undressing. I stretched up from my bed a bit, seeing him pull down his underwear. I cursed myself for having that stupid desk blocking my sight. Lexaeus was naked as the day he was born, and I couldn't' even see the best part.

I tired to look past the spaced bars of my desk, trying to see what he was packing. Great, now I sound like a whore. Like I care, I am a sixteen-year-old gay boy; I have many hormones building up in me. I can act like one every once and a while.

Lexaeus bent over for a second, so I could see his ass a little clearer. What a rock hard ass that probably was too. When he stretched back up, he had a towel in his hands, which he wrapped around his waist.

I let out a deep sigh. There goes my show. Lexaeus walked out of his bedroom to take a shower. I looked down at myself, seeing my member trying to break free from my navy blue boxer-briefs. It hurt a little bit down there. Thanks to Lexaeus, I felt like it was about to break if I didn't deal with it now.

Well, it's not like there was anything else I had to do. I looked back at Lexaeus' room. He would be gone for a while; I might as well have a little fun. I took off my shirt and kicked off my underwear, freeing my aching member.

I ran my fingers down my chest, slowly making my way down to my erection. As soon as my fingers touched it, a wildfire burned inside my stomach. That was enough for me. I began to stroke myself as fast as I could, squeezing at my member.

My moaning grew stronger and stronger as I got closer to my peak. I held onto my sheets before I clamped my eyes shut. I released my seed all over my chest, some even reached to my neck.

My body began to calm down after that.

I quickly got out of bed, grabbing my clothes then ran out to take a shower as well.

*~*

Almost a week passed since Lexaeus moved next door. Unfortunately, for me, I didn't get to see another real strip show from Lexaeus again after Monday. I did get to see him shirtless a few times though. He had the blinds closed most of the time. I don't blame him though. I wouldn't want some little kid watching me undress either.

School, for the most part, was just as uneventful as my love life. My bullies were too busy knocking other kids around to pay attention to me. That was great though. I didn't have to put up with them as much though, which was a good thing.

Lexaeus still talked to me at school though, so I was pretty sure he never found out I was looking out his window. Maybe that was why nobody ever bothered me. They thought Lexaeus and I must be close. Everyone did seem to be afraid of Lexaeus. He was older then a lot of us, and a lot bigger then most of the guys in the school.

It was a good thing I had someone like Lexaeus looking out for me.

You could say we were getting close. We did sit and talk with each other for a while, he would sometimes give me a ride home if I accepted, I would try not to scream like a girl on the bike, and we shared some of our issues. I learned that he used to live downtown, but had to move to the suburbs to get away from some gang issues. I told him that I was a bully magnet and gay.

For once, somebody didn't care about me being gay. He didn't judge me, which was good luck for me.

Too bad, my luck pretty much ended there. I was getting ready to go home after a long Friday when I saw them. I was walking towards my locker to drop off my Calculus book when I saw Seifer and his crew hanging around my locker.

I should've turned back and just went home, but I didn't want to. I wasn't in the mood to walk away from them. Am I a suicidal idiot? Maybe, but it was mostly because I just didn't feel like letting them push me around anymore. I guess hanging out with Lexaeus did that to me.

I opened my locker and placed my book on the shelf when the locker door closed. I managed to get my hand out of there before my hand was crushed in the door. I turned a bit, seeing Seifer's cocky smile.

"Hello Seifer," I said, calmly.

"Hello Zexion," he said, still smiling. "You know, it's been a while since we last 'played.' It's almost like you've been avoiding us. That's not true though, is it?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Why would I want to avoid you?" I asked.

Seifer shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I wouldn't know," he said. He grabbed onto my shirt and slammed me against the lockers. He pinned me there, while the rest of his crew laughing like idiots. "Since you weren't trying to hide from us, we should play now to make up for lost time."

"Let me go, Seifer!" I growled, trying to push him away from me.

"Not a chance, bitch." I let out a sharp grunt as his fist hit my stomach. This kept repeating five more times before he pushed me on the ground. He started to kick me everywhere, but my face. Seifer's a jerk, but not an idiot. He knew better then to hit me in the face, everyone would know that it was him who did it. As long as my face was unscratched then he wouldn't get caught.

I just laid down on the ground, taking every blow that he had. It would be over soon enough. That was the only thing I had to look forward too. I was used to blocking out the pain by now. His kicks didn't phase me as much as they used to.

For a moment, I couldn't feel Seifer's constant blows. Although, that may have been that I was too blinded by pain to notice. I slowly picked my head up to see Lexaeus and Seifer at blows with each other. The rest of Seifer's crew tried to knocked Lexaeus down, but he took them all on at once.

He met them blow for blow, receiving a few scrapes of his own. In the end though, it was clear that Lexaeus was dominating them. I just stayed down on the grown until finally Seifer called it quits.

Lexaeus pinned the blond against the lockers, both of them with a few cuts on their faces. "You stay the hell away from Zexion. If I catch you even looking at him funny, I will kill you!" he growled at him. "Do you understand me?"

Seifer nodded his head.

Lexaeus dropped him on the ground then went over to me. I was shaking as I tried to get back up, but he helped to keep me steady. He picked me up with one arm. He even grabbed my backpack too before he led us out of the school.

He took me to his bike outside. I was already starting to feel a little better, not enough to walk home. He wouldn't let me leave to go walking either, I wasn't exactly complaining about it. I was too dazed to really remember the ride, but I was starting to get better as we got closer to our homes.

I got off his bike, waiting for him to get off too. He got up, popping his neck. I could see the blood on his shirt and the few cuts on his arms and face. I looked down at myself, seeing that I had a bit of blood on me, but for the most part, I was unscratched. It was hard to make me bleed, but I was easy to bruise.

"You look like hell," said Lexaeus.

I nodded my head. "I feel like it," I told him. I got a bit closer to him, no longer shaking. If it were any other day, I would've passed out from being this close. Today though, I was just thankful to this man. "Thanks for saving me."

Lexaeus smiled at me as he moved away from his bike. "That's what friends do," he said, simply. He made his way towards his house but stopped, turning back to me. "Are you coming in? I have to get you cleaned up."

He didn't wait for me to answer. He walked back towards me, holding onto my hand. I began to blush from this contact as he dragged me back to his house.

*~*

I barely paid attention to anything that happened while we walked upstairs.

Before I knew it, I was inside a tan restroom with a beachy theme. Lexaeus had me sit down on the toilet and told me to take off my shirt. I felt a bit nervous about it, but I knew I would be fine. I pulled off my shirt, trying not to howl in pain. He went through the cabinets, pulling out a first aid kit from it.

Lexaeus examined my chest, seeing that it was a little black from the bruising. I had very little blood on me from a few scrapes. He checked my back to be sure that it was fine. He closed the kit, seeing that it wasn't needed.

"Alright," he told me, "I guess you're fine."

I nodded my head. "Want me to check you, now?" I asked. Where the heck did that come from? I can't believe I just said that out loud.

He didn't seem to mind though. He had us switch places and he threw off his shirt. I stared at his glorious muscles, up close and personal. I tried not to show how much visual pleasure I was taking from this. I focused on what I was supposed to be doing.

There was an open wound on his shoulder that needed to be taken care off. I made sure to clean it out before seeing that it wasn't even his blood. "Looks like you did more damage to Seifer and his gang then I thought," I whispered.

"You think?" he said, chuckling. "How are you feeling, Zexion?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been better," I said, softly. "I'll live though." I closed the kit and placed it back under his sink. I brushed my hair back, smiling at him for a moment. "I guess I should go home now. Thanks again for saving me."

"My pleasure," he told me. He got up from the toilet, making his way to me. I found myself frozen in place for a moment when I felt his hands holding onto my arms. I stared at him for a brief moment before he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine, gently.

We stayed like that for a moment. My body was melting against him as I leaned in closer to him, trying to lengthen the kiss. Lexaeus freed my arms then wrapped his arms around my waist and back. I held onto him, unable to believe what was just happening.

He pulled away from me and gently brushed my hair over my ear. He licked his lips as he smiled down at me. "Would you like to take a shower with me?" he asked, softly. "The warm water will do wonders for your stiff muscles."

I hope there was no pun intended with that. I slowly nodded my head as he turned back to turn the shower on. Without even thinking twice, he unzipped his jeans and kicked off his jeans. He pulled his boxers down, showing me his backside.

I felt my entire body warm up and my member stiffen again. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I get my ass kicked in school then I get to take a shower with my gorgeous neighbor.

Lexaeus turned back to me, still smiling. "Need some help?" he asked me. I didn't even have time to respond before he went up to me. He held onto me for a moment, kissing me on the cheek. His hands traveled down my chest, unzipping my jeans. I helped him to push them off, standing there in just a pair of briefs.

Today was a bad day to wait and do laundry.

He looked down at me, seeing the strain in my briefs. He played with the waistband of my black undies. "You look really cute in briefs," he told me as he stared at our reflection. I turned seeing him holding onto my ass as he slowly pulled them down. I let out a soft gasp as the cool air met my skin and his warm body brushed against mine. "I guess you want this just as much as I do," he said, staring at my erection.

I was completely naked now. He took me to the shower, letting me step inside first. I went in, feeling the hot water instantly provide relief to my body. Then, Lexaeus' arms snaked around me from behind. He pulled me closer against him, kissing my neck. I could feel his hands traveling all over my body.

He stopped kissing me and just held onto my as the hot water washed away the dried blood from our skin. The hot water felt great on my skin. I really was starting to enjoy the shower when his hand wrapped around my erection, forcing me to gasp for breath.

Lexaeus began to chuckle behind me. "You shouldn't spy on people while they undress," he whispered to my ear. "It's not polite. Especially, if you start to touch yourself after you finish watching." I gasped again as he began to stroke me. Therefore, he did see me that day, but he didn't seem mad at me though. Or was this just some sick joke he worked up. "If you really wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked. We could've done this sooner."

I leaned against him, panting for air now. I could feel that he was getting excited by this as well. His own member was brushing against my back. I could only guess that it had to be from seven and a half to eight inches. Either way, I might be able to walk if this went any further.

"Do you want me, Zexion?" he whispered to me. I nodded my head. That wasn't a good enough answer for him though. He spun me around, looking into my eyes with his big, blue ones. "Say it then." He stopped touching me, which made me whimper. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Lexaeus," I whispered.

He began to kiss me again, this time it went deeper. His tongue invaded my mouth, making me moan against him. I tugged onto his locks as I leaned in closer. We stayed like that for a few moments before the water started to get too cold for the both of us.

He broke the kiss again, but I shut off the water. He grabbed a towel from the rack and began to dry me with it. I was burning up from my constant blushing as he finished drying me off. I took the towel from him to return the favor. He stood still as I finished drying him off now.

Once all of that was done, he took the towel from me and dropped it on the ground. He stepped out of the shower and swooped me up into his arms. I held onto him by his neck as he carried me out of the bathroom. I leaned in, kissing his neck as he carried me into his bedroom.

We collapsed on top of the bed. He began to kiss every part of my body as I withered underneath him. I was too busy moaning to see that was he was sucking on my erection. I took in a sharp breath as he worked his tongue no me. He was really good at this. I held onto the sheets as I clamped my eyes shut.

He toyed with me for a moment before I felt it stop. I opened my eyes to see that he was back to my face, his fingers brushing against my lips. Instinctively, I opened my mouth, licking his fingers in the process. He pulled out after a moment then moved us around so that we were laying side by side.

His slicked fingers went down my back until he found my hole. I gasped a bit as I felt two fingers forcing their way inside me. I saw him smiling at me as he pushed them in deeper inside of me. I couldn't' let him have all the fun. Taking advantage of our position, I grabbed onto his erection and began to stroke him. His eyes rolled back as he let out husky moans from his throat.

I began to kiss his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple, while stroking him. He continued to play with my ass when his fingers stroked me as well. We stayed like that for another few moments. I felt like I would cum at any moment when he completely stopped. I looked at him, pledging with him to keep going.

Lexaeus went over to his bedside, pulling something out of there. I looked back to see that it was a bottle of lubricant and a condom. I glanced back at him, seeing him holding onto them. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, taking the condom from his hand. "I really want to," I said to him. I scooted myself back with him leaning over me. I opened the packaging, pulling out the slick condom from the packaging. I unrolled it on the head of his dick then slowly unrolled it down to the base.

He opened the bottle and poured some into my hand and his. I rubbed it all over him, making it a little, extra slippery. I leaned back onto the mattress as he moistened my butt again. He closed the bottle and tossed it on the ground, as he made sure I was prepared for this.

Lexaeus leaned over me, kissing me, softly. He kept kissing me as I felt his dick pushing its way inside me. I closed my eyes shut as I felt him inside me. We moaned into each other's mouths as my erection began to twitch between us.

We didn't wait to long to start. He began to thrust inside me, gently at first. Eventually, he went faster and hit my pleasure spots. I felt my eyes glaze over as I felt every bit of my skin on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as I stroke myself. This felt way too good. Every bit of me wanted this.

I tugged onto his curls, cumming between us. He kept thrusting inside me until he finally came too. I felt the condom swish around inside me, full from his seed.

He pulled out of me, taking the condom off. He threw it into the small trashcan he had across the room. He went through his nightstand and handed me some tissue. He was obviously prepared for this.

I wiped myself clean and he threw it into the trash. He got back into the bed with me, pulling me against his chest. I looked into his eyes as he stared up to the ceiling. He held onto me as we sat there in silence.

He finally looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I nuzzled my face against his solid chest. He let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped his other arm around me. "I'm guessing you're a cuddler," he said to me.

"Maybe I am," I told him. He kissed my cheek as he rubbed my back. I smiled against his chest then finally looked up at him. "I think I'm in love with you."

Lexaeus chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "I think I love you too," he said to me. "You want to get some sleep? You're going to be hurting in a while."

I nodded my head. "I think I will," I said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: A fluffy little one-shot staring our two favorite Nobodies as...Nobodies. Haha. Takes place between the end of KH and before Chain of Memories in case you lot were wondering. Review!**

**Island Sun:**

I sat on shore of the Ocean of Worlds, the Destiny Islands. The waves crashed against my large boots, but thankfully, it didn't make it to my coat. I wasn't in the mood with explaining to Superior how my clothes got all soggy from the salt-water.

The ocean sun had just begun to set. It was a beautiful, familiar sight to behold in such Heartless times. I remember what it was like to watch the sunset back at home, well, my Somebody remembered the sunsets. I was just a Nobody…a nonexistent being.

Aeleus enjoyed watching the sunsets after he finished his guard duty with Dilan. He would often wander to the lake at Radiant Garden to watch it. Sometimes, he would take Ansem the Wise's son, Ienzo, to watch it as well. Oh how Ienzo loved to watch the sunsets with Aeleus. When the boy was young, he would curl against Aeleus as he watched the sunset. He would often fall asleep against the young guard/apprentice.

As they got older though, Ienzo saw the sunsets to be very romantic. He beamed with joy whenever Aeleus would take him to the lake. They would sit together still, Ienzo would curl up against him, and the two of them watched the beauty of nature. It was on one of these occasions that Ienzo decided to be particularly bold.

Ienzo kissed Aeleus, thanking him for always being there for him.

It was strange, remembering all of this, but feeling so cut off from it all. They were my memories, my Somebody's memories. Yet, I was missing a heart. I couldn't feel the emotional triggers I should've felt as I remembered these once fond memories.

Aeleus always did love Ienzo. At first, he cared for the boy as an older brother. Ansem appreciated this more then anything else. The man was new to fatherhood after he adopted the boy and it made his life easier knowing that he was safe with Aeleus. Even Evan brought relief to the poor man. However, Ienzo always did prefer Aeleus' company.

The two were once inseparable.

Even in our nonexistence, this trait has carried on. I was always around Zexion, protecting him from the other members of the Organization. I kept him safe and guarded, while Zexion provided me with his pleasant company and quirky mannerisms. If I still had my heart, I would say that I was very happy.

However, I don't have a heart. All I have left is my body, soul, and memories.

My memories of Aeleus and Ienzo, the young, tragic lovers.

They had to keep their affairs a secret from Ansem and the other apprentices. It would've been a disaster if anyone found out about this. Had the community found out, Aeleus would've been arrested and Ienzo would've been sent away.

In a twisted way, it was a good thing that Xehanort gave life to the Heartless and we shed our old skins.

We are Nobodies now.

I continued to sit and stare out into the ocean when I felt a Dark Corridor open behind me. I kept a soft smile on my face when I felt his presence around me. He took a seat beside me, staring out into the sea like I did.

"Don't I warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

I turned to face the pouty youth. "Hello, Zexion," I said, calmly. It amazed me at how little the boy has changed over the years.

We died young, well, he did. Aeleus/I died at twenty-eight, while Ienzo/Zexion was eighteen. The time where they could finally be open about their relationship was ruined once the Heartless took over and destroyed our Radiant Garden. They sold their hearts to darkness then we were created.

"Hello, Lexaeus," said Zexion. "I heard you returned from your mission, but you weren't at the castle. I had to hear from Demyx that you ran away to the islands."

I nodded my head. "So what if I did?" I told him. "Can't I have some time to myself before Xehanort sends me off to another mission?"

He shook his head at me. "You need to call him Xemnas, Lexaeus," he reminded me. "You might be physically powerful, but Xemnas is still stronger then all of us. He could destroy you in an instant."

"I am well aware of this, Zexion," I told him. "Now, why did you come here? Were you that concerned for me?"

He huffed as he rose up from the sand. "You know we're incapable of expressing emotion, Lexaeus," he reminded me, once again. "I just wanted to see if I should report you missing to Xemnas. I can see that you're unharmed so I suppose that you'll be back soon?"

"I'll be back by evening," I said, calmly. "I want to finish watching the sunset."

Zexion sat back down this time he crawled close to me. He leaned against my chest and raised my large arm over him. I wrapped my arm around him and held him close like Aeleus would do for Ienzo, all the time.

Zexion sighed as he rested his head against me. "I remember these days," he told me. "The smell of the salt-water is different compared to the fresh water, but the sight is still the same. The sun looks splendid against the water's reflection."

"Splendid is an emotional word, Zexion," I told him. "I thought we were incapable of emotions?"

"Shut up, rock head," he growled at me. He looked up to me with his hair still covering his beautiful face. His blue eye stared into what was left of Aeleus as I could feel what was left of Ienzo inside me. Aeleus…I always did love Ienzo…Zexion.

Zexion leaned up towards me, capturing my lips with his.

Just like our first kiss.

Within seconds, flashbacks of our former life together played in my head. I could see the day when Aeleus first met Ienzo with his biological father. I could see Aeleus chasing the child around the castle, while the others worked. I could see the day where Aeleus first took Ienzo to the lake to see the sunset.

I could see the pain in Ienzo's face as they buried his father followed by Ansem the Wise adopting the frightened boy. I could see Ienzo crawling into Aeleus' bed everyday for a year, after the funeral, the boy was terrified of sleeping by himself. I could see Aeleus holding the boy, seeing the serious, quite child that Ienzo warped himself into.

I could see the day Ienzo turned fifteen and begged Aeleus to take him to the lake. I could see them watching the sunset then Ienzo, boldly, kissing Aeleus. I could see and feel the joy in both of their faces as they professed their love. I could see Ienzo on his sixteenth birthday, the day where Aeleus and him made love for the first time.

I could see the dark turn that Ienzo took once he spent more time with Xehanort and Braig. I could see the construction of the underground laboratory. I could see the experiments they performed on the Heartless.

I could see the look of horror on Aeleus and Ienzo's faces as they saw Radiant Garden being destroyed by Heartless. I could see them as they ran to the basement to find the others there. I could see them as they gave into the Powers of Darkness, becoming the Nobodies they were today.

The kiss ended with things returning normal for us.

Zexion continued to lean against my chest as I held him close.

We stared at the sunset, in silence.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's another random, bittersweet chapter. Haha. I hope you lovely fans love this chapter. Read and review**

**Thunderstorms from Hell:**

It was a matter of familiar connivance for Zexion. That's all it was and Lexaeus was well aware of this painful fact. That was how things always were between them. It was how they functioned as Somebodies, which carried onto their Nobodies.

If Lexaeus had a heart, it would've hurt.

Thank whatever sick and twisted excuse of a God out there that prevented him from feeling. This Hell of his made him, almost, regret ever betraying Ansem the Wise to Xehanort's insane plan. The man knew better then to follow Xehanort's path and deviate from Ansem the Wise's path.

Why was he such a fool.

Then he remembered as he felt the warm body against his chest, he did it all for Zexion, correction, he did it for his Ienzo.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared against the sky of the World That Never Was. He was a little amazed that it could rain in the Nobody of a world, but if it could storm in the Heartless' former world then why not for the Nobody counterpart? Thunderstorms were a familiar foe of Ienzo that carried on into his Nobody.

Ienzo had always been terrified of thunderstorms after his father died in an accident during one. Ienzo's father was working on a project at the bailey when lightning got too close to him. The man was holding a metal bar, he was soaking wet, and then he was struck. The primordial force of nature, killing the man in an instant, fried the man's insides.

Ever since then, Ienzo and Zexion had a fear for thunderstorms. And ever since then, Aeleus and Lexaeus became the younger boy's protector against the elements.

And it all began about twelve years ago, when Ienzo was eleven and Aeleus was twenty-two.

*~*

_Aeleus was fast asleep, dreaming of his family's farm. He remembered the fresh, country air and the smell of his mother's cooking. It was all enough to make the man regret leaving for his apprenticeship. Almost, but not enough to make Aeleus want to return home._

_Barely a week had past since they buried the eldest apprentice. The man was killed in a terrible accident, leaving behind an eleven-year-old boy. Lucky for the child, Master Ansem adopted the boy and even placed him in apprenticeship. The little boy, Ienzo, was now the youngest apprentice of Ansem the Wise._

_This was perhaps the boy's only silver lining in this nightmare. The boy had no other family, so now he was stuck with strange men who worked for his father. He was amazed that the boy didn't blame them for his father's murder. Then again, Aeleus wasn't sure what Ienzo was thinking anymore. The boy remained silent, barely eating, and barely sleeping since his father's death. He did his best to try and help the boy, but Ienzo wouldn't budge. The only thing he could do was offer the boy a key to his room so he could come in whenever he needed him._

_Unfortunately, for the castle, the thunderstorm returned. _

_Aeleus was too far into sleep to realize this until a loud crackle made his room shake. The man instantly woke up, feeling like a jolt had ran through his spine. His eyes flew open as his entire room was blanketed with light for a moment. Darkness returned with a sharp crackling in his room._

_The man fell back on his bed, letting out a deep sigh. The storms were too powerful. He feared that anyone else left out in the open rain could suffer the same fate as Ienzo's father. He wondered if any other children would be left orphaned tonight._

_Before Aeleus had the chance to blink, his bedroom door was unlocked with a streak of lilac flashing across his room. He watched a small boy crawled into his bed, hiding underneath his blankets. He felt the boy's small hands cling onto him as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky._

_The boy clung onto him, whimpering, uncontrollably. Aeleus managed to get the boy off him for a moment as he went to the door and closed it. He went back into bed as the thunder faded and wrapped an arm around the frightened boy._

"_Ienzo," whispered the young man._

"_I hate thunder," cried the boy. "I hate lightning. I hate my life. Aeleus, I hate my life so much. I hate it. I hate it. Why am I being punished? Please Aeleus, please make my pain stop. I want the pain to go away."_

_Aeleus shushed the boy as he wrapped both arms around the boy. Ienzo was shaking and crying against his chest. The boy was terribly frightened as more thunder came and made the room shake. Aeleus had to hold onto him even closer, while the boy was crying even louder then before._

_Aeleus held the crying boy in his arms and tried to sooth him. Nothing would work though. Ienzo was too shaken up by his grief and the fear of the thunderstorm. To Ienzo, this was Hell, his own personal Hell._

"_Make…make the pain…stop," cried Ienzo._

_Aeleus sighed as he gently brushed a lilac strand of hair out of the boy's face. He could barely see Ienzo's tear-stained face in the lightless room. Ienzo wore lilac pajamas as he curled against Aeleus' bare chest. The boy kept crying to the point of dehydration._

_It was a good thing that Aeleus had water at his bedside. _

_It was a good thing that Ienzo had someone who cared for him as much as Aeleus did._

_*~*_

Zexion held onto Lexaeus' chest as their naked limbs tangled up against each other. The earthly Nobody had an arm around the Illusionist's shoulder as the youth let out soft snores. If Lexaeus ever said anything about his snoring, Zexion would trap him in a place worse then any Hell.

Hell.

Their situation made Lexaeus wonder if there really was a God and a Devil. Did their battle have anything to do with the Organization's plan? Was there any meaning behind that Bible? Did their existence have any meaning? Why would it? God wouldn't want them alive. They went against His creation. If anything, they were by-products of Lucifer's plans. Collecting hearts and unleashing Heartless on poor victims. Yes, this was probably what Lucifer wanted.

Lexaeus was in Hell, a beautiful Hell with the most beautiful boy in Creation.

"I fucking hate thunder," whimpered Zexion.

Lexaeus would've laughed if he had a heart.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, here's a cute little one-shot just for Valentine's Day! It's a very fluffy chapter with junior high Aeleus and Ienzo. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :]**

**On Valentine's Day:**

Ienzo was more then nervous as he held onto the homemade Valentine's card. He worked so hard on making this card just write. He started two weeks ago; he did everything to make it great. He wanted the best for him. He wanted to make the best for his secret Valentine.

Well, he didn't even know that Ienzo wanted him to be his Valentine.

It was already sixth period. They only had two more classes left until school ended. Everybody in his 8th grade math class was spending the first five minutes handing out their Valentine cards. Ienzo received a few from his friends: Lea, Myde, and Isa. A few of the girls in the class gave him cards too; most of them were out of pity.

Ienzo was hardly the most popular kid in school. He was known as the class nerd so he tended to be alienated from everyone else. It didn't help that he lost his parents and had the nervous breakdown in sixth grade that just scared everyone away from him. Only Lea, Myde, and Isa stayed by his side. There was also one other guy in the entire school who never treated Ienzo any differently, he was even there for him when no one else was.

That boy was the most popular kid in Radiant Junior High School, Aeleus.

The teacher stopped having everyone from handing out their cards and made them return to their proper seats. Ienzo sat down at his desk and placed his cards in his bag. Hidden in a folder was Aeleus' Valentine card that Ienzo would give him later. He had to wait until Aeleus was alone before Ienzo did anything.

He knew that Aeleus would never be cruel to him, but if his friends were around then there was no judging what would happen. Ienzo would become an object of even more ridicule in school. They might even crucify him if they found out that he secreted homosexual feelings. Junior high kids weren't exactly known for their tolerance. Then again, most people tended to be total jerks on the subject.

Ienzo didn't even pay attention to half the things his teacher was saying on exponents. He already knew all of this, math was his perfect subject. Well, any subject in school he was perfect at. Everyone already knew that he was going to be valedictorian when they finally made it to their high school graduation. No one else in Radiant Garden was as smart as him. Everyone was sure he would go off to Harvard, Yale, or any other Ivy League school.

What no one knew about him though was Ienzo was a secret artist and gay.

He kept all of that hidden from his peers for his own safety.

He tried to keep his head up as he noticed Aeleus across the room. By now, he completely tuned out everything the teacher had to say and only paid attention to Aeleus. The older boy would grow up into a total hunk. His body was developing fairly quickly. His shoulders were broadening, his muscles were growing into a bulky man, he was starting to grow facial hair, and he developing a deeper voice.

Aeleus was easily one of the hottest guys in school.

He was also the best football player in school, an exceedingly bright student, and known for his kindness to everyone. He was a total gentleman and was always there for his fellow students when they needed help. Some called him a silent giant so they feared him, but Aeleus would never hurt a fly unless he was provoked. It was no one that Ienzo found himself attracted the other boy.

Without even realizing it, the bell rang.

Ienzo snapped out of his dream-like gaze. He quickly grabbed all of his things and heard the teacher tell the class their homework assignment. He made a mental note of the work then made his way out of the door.

He had seventh period with Aeleus too, and luckily, they would both be alone for a while as they walked to science. This was the only time he could catch Aeleus alone and hand him the card he made. The beautiful card that he worked so hard to make for him. There were cute drawings on them, the lettering was perfect, the saying was dorky like the other cards, and he had a stunning drawing of Aeleus wearing his football uniform inside.

Ienzo walked down the hall with Aeleus leading the way. He quickly ran to catch up to the older boy, even calling out his name. Aeleus stopped for a brief moment to see Ienzo struggling to keep up. A soft smile spread across the youth's face as he waited.

"Hello Ienzo," said Aeleus. "Are you having a good Valentine's Day?"

Ienzo brushed his hair back, nervously, as he finally caught up. "It's alright," he said, softy. "How is yours?"

"Pretty good," Aeleus laughed with his deepening voice. "I have a bag full of cards that's going to take hours to read. Oh! I forgot to give you yours!" Ienzo felt his heart thump against his chest as he saw Aeleus reach into his bag to pull out a card. Aeleus grabbed a cheesy, store bought card and handed it over to Ienzo. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ienzo," he said, nicely.

Ienzo blushed as he held onto Aeleus' card. He knew he had to give him his card, now. "I have yours too," he said, softly. "I hope you like it." He went into his backpack and grabbed the homemade card. He prayed that Aeleus would like it as he handed it over to him.

Aeleus' brown eyes lit up in shock as he saw the card. His jaw was even about to drop as he looked at the card. "You made this yourself?" he said, confused. "I never knew you were an artist, Ienzo." He was amazed by how beautiful the card looked. Ienzo blushed even more when Aeleus finally opened the card. He gasped as he saw himself in the card, but when he read the message a soft chuckle escaped his throat.

Ienzo felt his heart stop, feeling fear building inside his chest.

However, Aeleus could only smile at him. He continued to hold onto the card as he looked down to Ienzo's blue eyes. "Alright," he said, kindly. "I'll be your Valentine, but only if you'll be mine." He held onto Ienzo's hand and even leaned in to kiss the boy on the cheek.

Ienzo felt like he just died and went to Heaven.

Without even realizing it, he leaned up to kiss Aeleus' cheek.

They both began to laugh as they made their way to class on such a beautiful Valentine's Day.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, I felt more inspired to write some smut. I hope you guys enjoy this. Read and review**

**T****he Earth God's Consort:**

Every sixteen years, the gods needed a human sacrifice to keep the people of Avalon safe. With the lose of a young human life, the human soul would be used by the gods to keep the entire country safe from all harm. The beings of darkness couldn't escape the vile of magick that the gods used against them.

The lilac haired youth, Zexion, was the latest sacrifice for the gods.

For sixteen years of his life, he was locked in isolation from all human contact, except for that of his family. The boy was exceedingly bright with talents in astronomy and the fine arts. He was slender with soft skin and the gentle features of a worthy, virgin sacrifice. Zexion's life would please the gods.

The benevolent gods would protect their country with his life. The people of Avalon specifically worshiped the God of Earth and the God of Light. They paid tribute to the other gods and goddesses, especially to the God of Water and the primordial God of Nothingness. Avalon loved all of its gods and goddesses, but earth and light were special to the people.

Avalon knew that the gods would be most pleased with the sacrifice they had raised for sixteen years.

Zexion was chosen to replace the king's daughter, after she died at birth. Zexion's father was the king's brother so Zexion was the next candidate for the sacrifice. The entire country was raised in believing that the sacrifice was a noble act that would be used to please their gods. The life that was protected by the lost of one life.

As a requirement of the ceremony, the chosen sacrifice would be granted a day of freedom. They would be allowed to roam around the city the day before they would be sacrificed to the gods. It allowed them to see the world that they would be dying to protect. It would be a world that they would keep safe for another sixteen years.

Zexion wandered around the village, his white toga barely hanging onto his form. His younger brother, Ienzo, escorted Zexion throughout the city. The quite, cobblestone roads was different for a change. They passed by men selling their wares in the bazaar. Blacksmiths hammered away to create their best weapons, seamstresses did their best to create the best outfits, and farmers sold their best crops for cash.

Zexion awed at all the site of the city. He watched the children play on the world, while their mothers would try to hound them back home. Zexion couldn't help but to laugh at that a little, while Ienzo hummed softly to himself.

"Why are you so cheerful?" asked Zexion.

Ienzo shook his head. "I'm not!" he said, blushing. He hid behind his lilac colored hair as he turned away from his older brother.

Zexion had to disagree with that. He knew his little brother better then that. They were only two years apart and Ienzo was more worldly then him, but Zexion was still older and was more aware to emotions. He could tell that his brother was reeling from love-struck disease.

Zexion knew that his brother was in love. There was a certain warrior that Ienzo always had his eye on. Zexion would always catch his brother staring, sighing, and gasping whenever he saw the strong warrior, Aeleus.

In his brother's defense, Aeleus was one of the most gorgeous and powerful youths in Avalon. Everyone believed that Aeleus descended from the mighty Earth God for the youth displayed minor dominion over the earth. He was also one of the strongest men in the kingdom, even though he was only twenty years old. He fought with a giant ax, using it to crush his opponents.

However, Aeleus wasn't only just a warrior. He was quite a sensitive poet as well. Ienzo would see the warrior reciting poems to himself and even reading lengthy novels. The warrior also bore an intelligent mind that lured Ienzo closer to him. Aeleus acknowledged Ienzo's presence, just not in the way the boy wished the warrior did.

"Are you sure?" asked Zexion. "You sure it has nothing to do with a certain warrior?"

Ienzo nodded his head as he looked away from his brother. "I am positive!" said the boy. "It has nothing to do with him."

Zexion dropped the subject as they passed a fruit vender. The boy was feeling a little hungry now that he saw all that fresh fruit. Ienzo was starting to feel the same way since they hadn't eaten since early that morning. It was past noon so it was only natural that they were hungry.

The boys went up to the cart and purchased a few apples for themselves.

The boys started to walk down the road once more, looking at everything else that Avalon had to offer them. Zexion watched the life and the people of his home, feeling pride for what he was about to do. The last sixteen years of his life would mean something by that night. His soul would keep them safe, keep everyone safe.

Zexion looked at his little brother, watching him as he ate an apple. A smile crept up his face as he returned to his apple. He carried a small bag in his hand that held a few more apples in there for later. He would probably give some to their parents if there was any left.

Ienzo was a growing boy, after all.

Just as the boys were about to go to a storytelling at the theater, something caught Zexion's eyes.

Zexion stopped walking as he saw a deathly skinny, old man sitting against stone building. The old man was dirty and looked terribly hungry. He was twitching, staring out into space with his gray eyes. Zexion could tell that the man was going to die soon, but he just couldn't bare to see such suffering. He had to do something to stop it, or at least lessen it.

"Wait," said Zexion. Ienzo stopped walking to as he turned back at his brother. There was an apple still in Ienzo's mouth as he tried to figure out what Zexion was doing. The elder brother went towards the old man, crouching down towards him. "Are you hungry, sir?"

The old man slowly nodded his head. "Yes, lad," he said, softly. "I am very hungry."

Zexion dug into his bag and pulled out two apples. "Take it," he said, smiling. "They're fresh. These should help with your appetite."

The old man stared at Zexion's innocent, purple eyes. He could see through, seeing the purity in the boy's soul. He looked passed him and also saw a similar kindness in Ienzo's soul as he waited for his brother. The man took the apples and gave Zexion a kind smile. "Thank you, lad," he said, softly.

"You're welcome!" Zexion got back on his feet and went back to his brother.

The brothers left to spend their last day together, while the old man disappeared in flash of light.

*~*

The ceremony began at nightfall.

The men of the city gathered into the depths of the palace where the ceremony would be taken place. The empty hall was lit with candles that provided warmth and light. Everyone waited for the king and his brother to arrive with the sacrifice.

Ienzo was already near the alter where Zexion would be sacrificed on. He was told that it would be quick. The High Priest of Light would pierce a knife through Zexion's heart, thus freeing his soul from his mortal body so it would join the gods. He was told that this process would be quick that Zexion wouldn't suffer for long.

However, this didn't reassure him much. No matter how strong he tried to be, Ienzo wanted to cry for his older brother. He wanted to cry for Zexion because he would never enjoy his life that he had to be killed to please the gods.

He just couldn't believe the gods would ask for a thing like this. It pained his heart just thinking about it. "Please, lords above," whispered Ienzo, "please…I just…" The boy bowed his head in silence as he held back tears. He wrapped his arm over his silky, black toga, while he choked back tears.

"Ienzo." A powerful voice snapped Ienzo out of his trance. The boy turned back to see a Warrior of Earth standing behind him. The larger man wore a brown cape with a symbol of the Earth God clipped onto it. He wore also brown undergarments that served as light armor and only clothed his privates with matching sandals on his feet. Ienzo tried not to marvel at this muscular hero as he approached him.

Aeleus placed a gentle hand on Ienzo's cheek. "There is no need to cry, Ienzo," he said, softly. "The gods will protect and keep Zexion safe. He will join the other martyrs, sacrifices, and heroes in Elysium."

"Do you really think so?" asked Ienzo.

Aeleus nodded his head as he took hold of the boy's hand. Ienzo began to blush wildly, while Aeleus' face matched his embarrassment. "I promise you, Ienzo, as a Warrior of Earth," said the young hero. "Zexion's soul will be safe with the gods. He'll be in a happier place.

Ienzo began to smile as he squeezed Aeleus' hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

The large doors opened as the king and the boys' father entered in their silky, black robes. Followed behind them was Zexion, draped in violet robes. The boy looked like an angel with the candles reflecting off his skin, he smelt of lilacs from the bath he took, and his eyes sparkled as a tear formed in his eyes.

Zexion accepted his fate, but he just couldn't believe that he would die tonight.

The king and their father took Zexion to the alter, gently disrobing him, revealing his hairless, nude form. Zexion then climbed on top of the alter with his back laying flat. The boy took in a deep breath as he prepared for the ritual, for his life to end.

As the king and their father left the alter, silently, the priest rose up. The Priests and Swordsmen of Light gathered around the alter as well. Ienzo joined the Warriors of Earth as they stood with the other noblemen. The king and the boys' father stood silently at the center of the steps.

Zexion took in another breath as the priest began to speak.

"On this night," said the high priest, "we offer up another child to our benevolent gods. We give up another of our own flesh and blood for this noble cause. Young Zexion will protect our beloved Avalon from all evil alongside the gods and the fallen heroes. May Zexion's soul protect us for another sixteen years. May he keep us all safe."

The high priest took the sacred knife from one of the swordsmen and held it up for everyone to see. "With this holy knife, I will free the boy's soul," he said, loudly. "His innocent, pure soul will join the gods on the Holy Mountain of Alexander."

"Gods above us, hear our words!" said the priest. "Xemnas our God of Nothingness and Creation, Xigbar our God of Space, Xaldin our God of Wind, Vexen our God of Ice, Lexaeus our God of Earth, Saix our God of the Moon, Axel our God of Fire and the Sun, Demyx our God of Water, Luxord our God of Time, Marluxia our God of Nature, Larxene our Goddess of Lightning, Roxas our God of Light, Xion our Goddess of Heart and Soul, and Naminé our Goddess of Memory and Love. We invoke you all here on this our, accept our sacrifice, protect us all from the evil of that roams in the darkness."

The priest held the knife over Zexion's heart with a few swordsmen holding onto his wrists and ankles. The boy closed his eyes as he prepared for his life to end. The priest closed his eyes as well, wishing that he didn't have to end this boy's life.

Just as the priest was about to plunge the knife into the boy's heart, the ground began to shake. The men collapsed to the ground as the candles flickered off. The swordsmen that restrained Zexion collapsed. Aeleus covered Ienzo with his body, protecting the boy from any harm that might come there way.

The earthquake ceased as the candles sparked with light once more. The men rose back onto their feet just in time to see a man standing near Zexion and the alter. The man had thick, curly brown hair that was spiked in the back. He was large and muscular, twice the size of the Warriors of Earth. He wore armor similar to the Warriors of Earth as well, but he wore a chest plate that covered his hairy and powerful chest. There was also his mighty axe sword strapped to his hip.

The high priest rose to his feet, holding onto the knife. "What foul wind dares interrupt our ritual?" shouted the priest.

"I do!" said the man's powerful voice. All the men trembled as he spoke, while Zexion shaked uncomfortably. The boy tried to cover his nudity with his hands as this strange man stood over him.

"Who are you?" shouted the king.

The man raised his arm into the air, clenching it into a fist. The ground shook once more, briefly. "I am Lexaeus, God of the Earth!" he declared. A chorus of gasps filled the air as the men, instantly, dropped down to their knees. Zexion was a loss of breath as he stared at this god, his god.

Lexaeus abandoned the alter and approached the center of the pillar. "Rise, my earthly children," he said, calmly. "I have come before you with a message of peace. The time for sacrificing your children has come to an end. The high heavens never needed the assistance of their innocent souls to protect your world. We have long since protected the world out of kindness and love for it. And after this day, you have proven yourselves truly worthy of protection from the gods."

Ienzo was the first back to his feet. His face was red with anger as he realized that the never needed to sacrifice innocent souls. All the children who died were in vain. "What do you mean, my lord?" asked Ienzo.

"My child," said the god's kind voice, "I am merely saying that after today's events, humanity has proven itself worthy of our protection. The gods have always protected the world from evil, but never humanity. We only saw the evil in humanity for centuries, for centuries we watched you slaughter each other and steal innocent lives. Today though, we finally saw the kindness in your hearts, the purity locked within it."

He returned to Zexion's side, gently stroking the boy's flushed forehead. "This boy has saved your kind," he said, looking at everyone. His appearance changed as he became the old beggar that the brothers saw early that day. The men gasped once more before the god returned to his normal appearance. "The gods and myself once every decade walk on the earth to judge your kind. We walk amongst you to see how humanity behaves. For centuries, we only received cruelty and hate from your kind. Today though, this boy showed kindness and compassion that has changed our prospective on humanity. Just the gesture of offering me a small amount of food was enough to redeem your kind."

Lexaeus looked at the awestruck faces, smiling at everyone one of them. He returned to Zexion, looking at the beauty of this soul. "And as a reward for his kindness, I offer this boy a chance to join the gods," he said, strongly. He placed a gentle hand on Zexion's cheek, gently stroking the hair away from his flushed cheek. "I offer you, Zexion, the chance to become a god."

Zexion's felt his breath leave him once more. The boy couldn't speak as well as he tried to straighten himself up. Lexaeus moved his hands away from the boy, giving him his space. Zexion stared at the god's gentle, brown eyes, seeing the warmth locked away inside them.

The boy turned around to see the others. His father and the king were shocked by the god's proposal. Aeleus had a hand on Ienzo as his younger brother, keeping him safe and standing. He could see the love that Aeleus had for Ienzo.

Zexion looked back at the god and nodded his head. He gave the god his hand, holding onto his tightly. "I accepted your offer," said the boy. "I will join you and the other gods in the heavens."

Lexaeus smiled as he gently picked the boy up from the alter. Zexion had his arms locked around the god's neck as the Earth God cradled the boy. The two of them vanished as the god used his power to send them up to the godly plane.

Ienzo watched his brother disappear with a smile on his face.

*~*

Zexion was blinded by the bright light of the heavens. He still felt Lexaeus' powerful arms hold onto him as he walked up the high steps. Within moments the bright scenery changed to a beautiful garden of exotic plants, a roaring waterfall, a soft breeze, and gentle light.

Lexaeus released Zexion, placing him on his feet. The god then wrapped an arm around the boy with a smile on his face. "There is one other condition to you becoming a god," said Lexaeus. Zexion looked up to him, not even bothering to cover his nudity. Lexaeus took the boy's hand, gently caressing it. "For a mortal to become a god, the mortal must be wed to a god."

"Oh," Zexion said, softly.

"And all of the other gods are already wed or do not wish for a partner," said the Earth God. "However, there is one god you can be wed to. If it is alright with you, Zexion, I wish to marry you. I would be honored to be your husband for eternity."

Zexion's eyes lit up in shock as he heard this. Not only would be a god, but he would be married to the Earth God. The brave god fought against the darkness with his bare hands and slew foul monsters that roamed the earth. This god was asking to marry him.

"I will," Zexion said without hesitation. "I will marry you."

Light caressed Zexion's body, entering his soul. The boy was at a loss of breath for the hundredth time that day. Lexaeus held onto the boy as his body shaked and trembled. Zexion released a powerful scream as the light filled him with power, transforming him from a mortal into a god.

Zexion continued to hold onto Lexaeus even with the transformation complete.

Lexaeus gently stroked the young god's hair. "Welcome Zexion, God of Illusion and Humanity," he said, softly. "My eternal consort."

Zexion opened his eyes and kissed the other god without hesitation. He grabbed onto his curly hair, tugging him into a deeper kiss. Lexaeus was so surprised by the boy's sudden display of strength, but he did enjoy it. They both fell to the ground with the older god's body pinning the younger.

Zexion wrapped his legs around the god, clawing at Lexaeus' muscular arms. "Off," he said, commandingly. "I want all of it off."

"As you wish," Lexaeus whispered into his ear. With only a thought, his armor and clothing disappeared, leaving him just as nude as the new god. Lexaeus held onto the boy's waist, attacking his neck with his lips. Zexion let out soft moans of pleasure as the Earth God touched every corner of his skin.

The newly awakened god's pleasure only grew stronger when he felt Lexaeus' erection brush against his thigh. The boy ran his hand down the god's broad chest, feeling his powerful muscles, before reaching his large member. He began to stroke the Earth God, causing the other god's pleasure to build.

Lexaeus wrapped his hand around Zexion's as well, gently stroking him. The both let out deep groans and moans that was drowned by the waterfall. The pleasure building up within them swelled as their seed began to leak out of them. The gods smacked their lips each other, roaming the depths of the other's mouth. Finally, they both reached their climax together.

Lexaeus wasn't quite finished yet. He gently pushed Zexion back on his back. He climbed over the boy, the both of them smiling as they knew what was coming next. Without a moment to hesitate, he entered the boy's tight heat. Since gods no longer had to worry about bodily pain, there was no need to prepare Zexion's hole.

Zexion's loud moans overpowered the waterfalls as Lexaeus thrusted inside him with such power and speed. The boy held onto his husband as he felt an overabundance of raw pleasure wash over him. Lexaeus continued to slam his way inside his young husband, moaning and groaning with such power. The patch of earth beneath them began to shake from the god's power. The vibrations tingled against their flesh, only building to their pleasure.

The gods let out loud grunts before they climaxed once more.

Lexaeus collapsed beside Zexion with them both panting for breath. Zexion curled against his husband's chest, nuzzling his face against it. Lexaeus wrapped his arm around him, kissing the boy's cheek. Zexion raised a hand up, stretching his fingers.

"So this is what it feels like to be a god?" said Zexion.

"Yes," said Lexaeus.

"I could get used to it," said Zexion. "I think I love being your consort."

Lexaeus began to chuckle as he held onto his partner. "I think I love it too," he said, smiling.

The couple cuddled against each other, falling asleep to the sounds of nature.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Just for spring break! ;]**

**Guys Gone Wild:**

Spring break in Daytona Beach, what more could be said about that?

The entire town was flooded with drunk and horny college students ready to party their brains out. They were so tired from class that they just had to find a way to escape all of it by partying, drinking, and having massive orgies. Of course, there were plenty of creeps who would take advantage of that. There weren't just the rapists and murders the college crowd had to worry about; there were also the porn companies.

Many of the companies of the adult film world loved to film college kids going at it. Many of the college kids loved this as well. It wasn't like they did it for free. The kids were getting paid for it, which they used to fund for their spring break adventures.

That was how it was all summed up.

A college jock by the name of Lexaeus couldn't believe that he gotten dragged into all of this. He just expected to have sex, get wasted, and make a lot of memories with his buddies. He didn't expect that his cousin, a producer for "Guys Gone Wild," to be there. That wasn't even the worst part; Lexaeus got dragged into being in one of the videos that his cousin, Xigbar, was trying to get started.

Poor Lexaeus was the hunky bait to attract the attention of all the naughty boys in Daytona Beach.

"Come on, cuz!" said Xigbar. "You gotta do it."

Lexaeus walked off the beach, wearing sandals and swim trunks. He let everyone stare at psychology major's bronze muscles. The twenty-three year old was fed up with his cousin trying to persuade him into doing this. "Hell no, Xigbar," said the curly haired man. "I'm not getting dragged into one of your videos. My mom would kill me if she found out."

Xigbar rolled his eyes as he smacked his younger cousin's arm. "Come on, stud!" he said, smiling. "Aunty K isn't going to find out about this. It's not like she watches the videos in the first place. I'll make sure that you don't show up in the commercials too if that makes you feel any better."

"I'm still not doing it," said Lexaeus.

They kept on walking down the road that was filled with nothing but drunken college students.

Xigbar had to disagree with the younger man though. He had a trick up his sleeve to be certain that he won this showdown. "Oh yes you will, my cousin," he said, laughing. "Did you not forget about your Achilles' Heel? Do I need to tell everyone what happened back in your senior year of high school involving the stop sign, the beer, and the cop? Do I need to tell your parents who bailed you out?"

Lexaeus turned back, glaring at his cousin. "You wouldn't dare go that low," he said, angrily. "That was a long time ago and I was just a kid. Why would you even tell anyone that? You swore that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"And your secret shall stay hidden with me," said the man. He removed his fake eye-patch to blink his tired eyes. The sun bounced off his skin as he smiled at Lexaeus. "So, if you just do this one video with me then I won't tell anyone. I also promise I'll make sure the guy you're going to be paired with is extra cute."

"I fucking hate you," said Lexaeus.

"Whatever, you know you love me."

*~*

Zexion hadn't left the hotel room since they arrived. Scratch that, he did go to the pool once and the buffet. Actually, he hasn't left the hotel since they arrived to Daytona Beach for spring break. He stayed in his bed, did some reading, watched a bit of TV, and worked on his thesis.

Demyx wasn't having anymore of that. He dragged Axel and Roxas into the room to make sure that their best friend would get the fuck out of the place. The trio was going to do everything in their power to make sure their friend got out of the place at least once this spring break.

Demyx snatched the copy of Macbeth out of Zexion's hand and threw it to Axel. "Get your ass up, Zexion!" shouted Demyx. "We need to get you pretty for the club."

"I'm not going," said Zexion. "You guys can go ahead and go."

"Fuck that!" Axel threw the book on the other bed and pulled Zexion off the bed. "Your tight, virgin ass is coming with us. We are going to get you out of here, get a drink in your system, and hopefully find a guy who will fuck your uptight ass!"

Zexion was thrown over Axel's shoulder, kicking and screaming as his friends took him into the bathroom.

Axel guarded the door, while Roxas and Demyx worked their magic on their friend.

Zexion tried to escape again, but Roxas pointed the flat iron at Zexion's face. "Do that again and see what happens," warned Roxas. "I will burn your cute, little nose off. Now quit fighting, I need to fix the rats in your hair."

Demyx helped by combing his hair and putting a bit of eyeliner on his eyes.

Once they were done with the make over, Axel threw some sexier clothes at Zexion for him to change into.

Zexion grumbled and swore at them as he put his clothes on, wishing his friends a slow death this spring break. Once he was dressed, he looked at his reflection and saw how much of a gay whore he looked like. Tight ass jeans that you could read his credit card number off of, a fishnet shirt, and a studded belt.

"I look like a gay prostitute," said Zexion.

Demyx began to smile. "Great!" he said, cheerfully. "We'll defiantly be able to get you some ass tonight!"

Zexion turned back, glaring at his friends once more.

The club was over packed with college kids, drinking and partying until there was nothing left to party for. There were a couple of girls dancing together, guys fist pumping into the air, and poor bastards making a fool of themselves. Then there were plenty of half-naked and fully-naked people around them. Very much like a typical spring break.

Zexion turned away from an orgy in the making as he followed Demyx through the thick crowd of sweat and sex.

"I think I just lost my virginity," said Zexion. "I already had five guys grind up against my ass."

Demyx began to laugh as he pulled onto his friend's hand. "Well, you're half way to no longer holding your v-card!" he said, smiling. "Now, let's find you a real man. Not some little boy who can't hold onto his cum to save his life. We need to find your biochemistry majoring ass a man above the boys here."

"At least you're not throwing me on some random frat boy," said Zexion.

"You're too high-maintenance for a frat boy," said Demyx. "Not even a sorority bitch could keep up with you."

Demyx dragged Zexion through the thick crowd just as Xigbar and Lexaeus made their presence known.

Xigbar grabbed onto his cousin and got a few of his camera guys to follow him. They were going to keep this part low-budget just to survive until they made it back to the bus. Once they were in the bus that was when they were going to turn this into a high-class porno for the guys to go "wild" in. Xigbar was laughing in his head just thinking of the type of mess he would be getting his cousin in.

Xigbar found a couple of curious looking guys. He approached them with his cousin. "Any chance you guys want to be in 'Guys Gone Wild'?" he asked, loudly. "We'll be willing to pay you a couple of hundred bucks."

"Fuck no!" said a muscle head.

"You guys are barking up the wrong tree," said his friend.

The duo walked off with Xigbar pissed. It was still too early so the guys weren't loose enough to go for it. He either needed to find a guy who was already gay/bisexual or find a guy who already had a couple of drinks in his system. The shark was back on the man hunt with his hunky bait following him.

Just as Xigbar and Lexaeus were about to make their way through the next apart of the club, Xigbar noticed Zexion and Demyx.

"This is promising," said Xigbar. He made his cousin follow him as he led them to the other boys. He taped on Demyx's shoulder, gaining the boy's attention. "Hello there, cutie. Would you like to be in 'Guys Gone Wild' with my hunky cousin, Lexaeus?" He pulled his cousin forward, Demyx and Zexion noticed the miserable look on his face.

Lexaeus remained silent as his cousin tried to sell him off on the duo. He did look awfully nice with his super, tight t-shirt and black jeans. He looked like total beast in the bed that made Demyx's eyes sparkle. Zexion had to admit that the other man was attractive, but he wouldn't do it in front of his friend. Lexaeus was eyeing Zexion as well, but tried not to show it too much.

Demyx had a plan brewing in his head, already. "Actually, my friend would!" he said, quickly before Zexion noticed. "You see, he's a virgin and we were looking for a real man to pop his cherry!"

Zexion caught wind of this and began to pull on Demyx's hand. "Be quite!" he shouted. "It's bad enough you're trying to auction me off to these guys, but you don't need to tell the whole world about my virginity."

"Says the guy who owns half their DVDs!" snapped Demyx.

Xigbar began to laugh as he pulled Zexion towards him. "Well darling, you are a cute one," he said, smiling. "I'm sure my cousin would just love to do the nasty with you. Isn't that right, Lexaeus?"

"Xigbar," growled Lexaeus. "Quit making him sound like a piece of meat. He's a person."

"What do you think, kid?" asked Xigbar. "Do you want to do it with my cousin?"

Before Zexion could even say anything, Xigbar took that as a yes and dragged him off to the party bus.

*~*

Zexion wasn't going anywhere with dragging Demyx with him. He didn't know who these guys were and he wasn't taking any risks. Demyx, on the other hand, was a total idiot who would go off to Antarctica with these guys. The blond was all over Xigbar too, flirting like a total whore.

Zexion was ashamed to even call Demyx his friend sometimes.

Lexaeus leaned towards him, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this," he said, softly. "My cousin black-mailed me into doing this. If you really don't want to do this then all you have to do is say no. I totally understand."

Feeling Lexaeus' warm breath against his cheek was enough to make Zexion's body go bonkers. It was so strange, he didn't want anything to do with these guys, but now he just wanted to have Lexaeus screw him against the wall. Damn his hormones and damn being a gay virgin! You know how rare that was for a twenty-one year old in the gay community?

Exceedingly rare.

Zexion blushed as he turned back to face Lexaeus. "No," he said, softly. "I'm okay with this."

They made it to the bus and Xigbar held the door open for them. He said he would stay outside with Demyx, while the cameramen just filmed the duo doing the nasty. Demyx wished his friend good luck before returning back to giggling like a total dumbass with Xigbar.

Lexaeus held onto Zexion's hand as he guided him into the bus. The two cameramen came rushing in to set up shop. They said they were willing to film anywhere so that included the bed they had in the back, a shower, the couch, a table, or the floor if they wanted. Zexion was really nervous about all of this so Lexaeus was the one who took control of all of this one the camera began to film them. He helped Zexion to the bed that was barely big enough for the both of them.

Zexion was still clinging onto Lexaeus' hand even as he sat on the bed.

The cameramen took in all their information, which included name, age, gender preferences, relationship status, hobbies, and the number of partners they had. Zexion had to admit, once again, that he was a virgin. Lexaeus said he had about five other partners before tonight, three men and two women. With all the questions out of the way, they were given permission to fuck like rabbits.

Zexion tried to laugh to calm down his nerves, but he found that a little difficult to do. Luckily, Lexaeus knew exactly what he was doing. He sat down on the bed with Zexion and kissed him on the neck then his cheek and finally on the lips. Their lips melted together in such a way that it caused something primal in Zexion to snap.

One kiss was all that was needed to awaken Zexion's dominating side.

Lexaeus was pushed onto his back by Zexion with the younger straddling his hips. Zexion continued their tongue play before trailing kisses down to his neck, sucking and biting on that. He raked at Lexaeus' shirt, pulling that annoyance off so he could see the man's huge chest and arms.

"Wow," said Zexion, "your biceps are huge."

Lexaeus chuckled a bit as he grabbed onto Zexion's waist. "It sounds like someone's been watching too much House Bunny," he said, in a husky voice. "Do you want me to kiss you now?"

Zexion shook his head as he bit his earlobe. "I want you to unwrap me," he said, softly.

Lexaeus did just that as the cameramen paid extra attention on them. His hands removed the fishnet shirt, after he was done teasing Zexion's frail chest through the holes. With one article clothing down, Lexaeus unbuckled his belt then slowly unzipped and pulled off his tight pants. Zexion embraced the cool air, wearing only a pair of light-blue briefs that were already showed of his boner.

Lexaeus rubbed his hand against that, making Zexion even harder. He slipped off the younger's shoes and socks before going back up to play with his waistband. He dropped to his knees to kiss Zexion's hips and his exposed thighs. Zexion was moaning in heat as he clung onto the black sheets.

Zexion felt Lexaeus' tongue lick him through the material, making the virgin go even more bonkers. "Fuck me!" he groaned. He stretched his stomach into the air as he arched his back.

A chuckle escaped Lexaeus as he tugged the briefs down to his ankles and began to suck on Zexion's dick. That drove Zexion to the edge as he felt the warm tongue lapping up every inch of him. It wasn't much to take in, but Lexaeus made him feel like he was massive by how slowly he took him in.

Zexion was biting on his lips, holding back his most vocal moans from everyone. Then he felt something sort of slick intrude his ass. He let out a throaty moan as he came in Lexaeus' mouth that even made the cameraman want to cum in their pants. Lexaeus felt rather proud of himself for hitting Zexion's prostate with one try.

Lexaeus swallowed up his seed before coming back up. He let Zexion taste a bit of his own seed as they began to wrestle with their tongues again. Zexion was already in a blissful state, but his heat was only growing as he craved for more of Lexaeus.

Zexion leaned up a little as he tried to push off Lexaeus' pants. He was able to force them down to the other man's ankles, while his own briefs fells off his ankles in the process. Lexaeus stood there in a pair of white boxer-briefs with an obvious erection peeking out from the bottom. Lexaeus landed on the bed, beside Zexion as one of the cameramen threw a condom and a bottle of lube at them.

Lexaeus caught them both then popped open the lube. Zexion took in a deep breath as he prepared for the worst. Lexaeus slicked them up then stuck two fingers into Zexion's tight hole. The boy grabbed onto the sheets as he let out soft and loud moans. His eyes rolled back as Lexaeus brushed against his prostate again and again.

He was going to cum again unless Lexaeus got those fingers out of him.

Sadly, that's exactly what Lexaeus did. He pulled his fingers out of Zexion then pushed off his underwear. Zexion rolled to his side to face him as Lexaeus broke open the condom's packet. He took the clear rubber and placed it on the head of his penis when Zexion got a little bolder and unrolled it to the base for him. Lexaeus moaned as he felt Zexion's fingers touching his sensitive member. Zexion even jerked him off a bit just to add to the teasing.

Lexaeus finally had enough as he grabbed onto Zexion's cute ass then rolled them over so that he was back on top of Zexion. He stood up a bit as he grabbed onto the younger's legs and placed them onto his shoulders. Everyone watched Zexion as he braced himself for what was about to happen next. Lexaeus forced his large dick into Zexion's tight heat.

Zexion's moans only grew more powerful as the pain and pleasure mixed into him so well.

Lexaeus started to thrust inside him, moving back and forth. Zexion's moans only grew stronger as Lexaeus crushed his prostate over and over again. The blinding pleasured caused him to have multiple orgasms as his cum soon dried on his chest. Zexion was a cumming, moaning, and shaking so bad. Too bad, that Lexaeus was nowhere near done with the once virgin.

Lexaeus pounded into Zexion's butt a few more times until he finally came into the condom. Lexaeus let free a throaty moan that rivaled Zexion's moans. His cock was still expanding inside Zexion as he fill the rubber with all the cum he had built up. He pulled himself out from Zexion, leaving the younger feeling terribly empty.

He took off the rubber and threw it into the trash can before crashing beside Zexion again.

Zexion rolled over, rolling on top of Lexaeus' chest, both of them panting for air.

The cameramen were about to stop filming when Xigbar climbed into the bus with Demyx. Lexaeus quickly grabbed onto his shirt and draped it over Zexion to cover their more private parts. Xigbar still caught a glimpse of it and started to smile like a super villain.

"Did you boys enjoy yourselves?" asked Xigbar. "Is our virgin happy?"

"Not a virgin anymore," said Zexion. He picked his head up from Lexaeus' chest, long enough to smile at them. "Thanks to the big guy here. And yes, I did enjoy myself. How about you, Lex?"

"Ssh," said Lexaeus, "I'm still on Cloud 9."

They all began to laugh as the cameramen stopped the filming.

Demyx applauded Zexion as he tried to take a peek at what Lexaeus looked. "So, where do you go to school anyways, Lexaeus?" asked the blond.

"UT Austin," said Lexaeus.

"No way!" said Demyx and Zexion.

Zexion turned back to Lexaeus with a smile on his face. "We got to UT San Antonio," he told him.

Lexaeus began to smile as well. "Then it looks like we'll see a lot more of each other then," he said, laughing. "My parents live in San Antonio."

"I have a cousin in Austin," said Zexion. "We could see a lot more of each other."

Xigbar applauded himself. "I started a love connection," he said, proud of himself. "And who said porn was only for whores and sex addicts?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well...it's been a long time since I updated this story! haha. Since it's 5/6, I decided to write up a quick update just so you know that I still love you guys! Here you go! Behave! Happy 5/6! WOO! Lexaeus + Zexion = LOVE!!!! Read and review.**

**Happy Birthday, Zexion: **

It was truly ironic that Ienzo's birthday was on the same day as Lexaeus and Zexion's ranks in the Organization. At least, Lexaeus found it mildly entertaining as he prepared to celebrate his lover's birthday. Back when they were still human, Aeleus always had a small party set up for Ienzo when he returned from his lessons and his Apprenticeship. Ienzo was always annoyed at first, but he eventually caved into Aeleus.

As Nobodies though, Zexion down right hated his birthday, which made their three years as Nobodies even more unpleasant. Lexaeus understood that Zexion felt incredibly unhappy about it due to their inability to truly feel and their lack of human hearts. Lexaeus would feel this empty nothingness upon occasion, but he handled it far better then the angry, hormonal Zexion did.

Zexion's irrational emotions made sense due to his body before eternally frozen at eighteen.

Lexaeus finished applying the last of the "decorations" in the bedroom that Zexion and him shared together. The Castle That Never Was had more then enough rooms for them to have multiple rooms for themselves, but they preferred this arrangement. Ienzo always clung onto Aeleus, so that trait carried on with Zexion and Lexaeus. Xemnas and the others remained silence about this, preferring to stay out of their way.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Lexaeus lit the final candle. The room had a few candles to illuminate the room with wall lights hung up on the walls. Lexaeus had flower petals thrown on the floor that led to a small table that had a bottle of fresh wine waiting for them. He didn't even bother to bring glasses since Zexion loved drinking straight from the bottle. Even the bed received a makeover as Lexaeus changed the plain sheets for black, satin sheets that were comfortable against the bare skin.

Everything was almost done, now the birthday boy needed to arrive from his mission.

Superior sent Zexion off on an investigation mission at Agrabah for the day. Even though Superior knew that May 6th was Zexion's birthday, he didn't give a rat's ass as he sent him off on a mission. That annoyed Lexaeus a bit, but it provided him with more time to set the room up for his return.

This was why he was able to get a box of Zexion's favorite chocolate ready.

Now that he was done making the room pretty, he had enough time to fix himself up. He ran into their bathroom to take a quick shower to wipe the grime off his body so that he could smell fresh and clean for his little lover. Once he tried himself off and brushed his hair, he didn't bother to get back dressed. He preferred to air dry, plus, he knew the evening was going to lead into sex so there was no point in getting clothed.

Lexaeus walked around their bedroom, while he stretched his stiff muscles, and allowed his skin and body hair to dry off. His naked stretching would've allured anyone as he bent his spine backward before bending forward. He leaned far enough that he was able to kiss his own abs when he heard the pop from his back. He leaned back then scratched his lightly, furry chest with a smile on his face.

"Good evening, Lexaeus."

Zexion was standing at the doorway with his little head tilted to the side. He had just arrived into their bedroom through a Corridor of Darkness when he saw Lexaeus doing his naked yoga. The sight of his muscular hero bending forward so his hard ass cheeks were spread was the first thing he saw. That was enough to excite his lower regions, bringing strong, sexual desires to the young man as his leather pants tightened.

"Happy birthday, Zexion," said Lexaeus. He went over to the table, pulling the wine bottle from the bucket of ice. He popped the top without any effort as he carried it over to his lover. "I brought you your favorite wine and chocolates."

"You're so kind," said Zexion as he took the bottle. He took a swig, embracing the alcohol that entered his system. After spending the entire day in the hot desert, he needed a drink. Although, he was in need of something far stronger then a bottle of wine. It was a start though.

Lexaeus ran his hand up Zexion's waist, rubbing it against the black cloak he wore. How he hated the annoying uniform that Xemnas imposed them to wear. It was such a hindrance as it obscured Zexion's natural beauty, taking away the appearance of his gentle curves and lean muscle. His beautiful schemer was forced to wear far too much clothes that were too loose to allow him to be fully appreciated.

Zexion leaned into the touch out of natural instinct. Ienzo was always a sucker for Aeleus' touch. The boy would cave into him in an instant as he surrendered his humble body over to the man's needs. Not that Aeleus/Lexaeus had been a sexual brute to him; it had always been consensual between them. Zexion loved how Lexaeus touched him; he always had since they were Ienzo and Aeleus.

That was why, Zexion allowed Lexaeus to undress him, while he continued to drink.

Lexaeus finally succeeded in freeing Zexion from his clothes and allowed them to get physically closer together. The intimacy of their touch, the joy that they brought each other as their skins rubbed against each other. They loved how their bodies felt as Zexion grinded himself against Lexaeus, while Lexaeus stole the bottle away from him to take a drink.

Lexaeus pulled Zexion up into his arms, grabbing him by the ass. Zexion moaned a bit as he felt Lexaeus' middle finger intrude his tight heat. His length was at full erection with the tip of Lexaeus' dick brushing against Zexion's thigh.

They both grinned at each other as they kissed with heated passion.

Zexion pulled away for a moment, rubbing his nose against Lexaeus' neck. He kissed him for a moment with a smile growing on his face. "Thanks for the birthday party," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I actually looked forward to it this year."

"I'm glad," whispered Lexaeus as he laid them on the bed.

Birthday sex was the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Haha, short and dirty chapter just to prove that the story is still alive! WOOOO! Enjoy! I will try to get another update in soon, if I have time. Read and review.**

**Sex Boy and his Protector:**

We were all just his whores, his pitiful servants that marketed our asses off to a sadistic bastard's wealthy clients. It was a long list and impressive list for someone as pitiful as me. Yes, I am a whore, but I'm not the kind that walks around on the streets looking for a quick buck. No, my existence was curlier and more complicated than that.

I was stuck working for a cruel man named Xemnas, who used several boys like myself to be sold off as fuck toys for wealthy men and the occasional woman. I worked with only men because they liked my delicate skin, tight body, and my sensitivity to touch. Plus, I knew how to take a dick up the ass, which was great for them but not for me. They could use and abuse me however way they pleased because they paid so much for one of Xemnas' high-class whores.

I didn't work at an ordinary whorehouse, no, that was extra. It actually started out as a simple strip-joint, but Xemnas got more ambitious than that and made it more. We still stripped our clothes and inhibitions for the men's money, but for a larger penny they patrons could fuck us in our private bedrooms. Xemnas made so much money off of us that all his whores could have their own bedrooms, in the massive warehouse that he renovated as our home.

Xemnas picked his whores up from the street. We were all orphans of the streets, runaways, or just lost souls. I was a runaway orphan who ended up on the wrong side of the tracks were Xemnas found me and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I literally couldn't refuse it; it was either be one of his whores or meet certain death. I was only seventeen at the time and I didn't feel quite like dying just yet so I did as he said and joined him.

That was two years ago.

The only good thing about living as one of Xemnas' whores was that we did get a reasonable pay, a roof over our head, a warm meal, and our own place to stay. However, the rough sex and constant abuse kind of put things back into perspective for us.

There were a total of ten whores, eleven if you included Xemnas' personal whore, Saix. We also had plenty of bodyguards to protect us from the unruly costumers who even dared to think of damaging the merchandise. There were six of them to protect and assist us; lastly, there was our "loving" Xemnas who worked so hard to save everyone from the cruelties of life. Some of our bodyguards were once his whores, but lost that fragile innocence, yet were still useful to him.

Let's see, there were eleven whores in total. There was me, my name is Zexion Rain. Let's see there were the blue-eyed twins, Sora and Roxas. Sora was a spunky brunet, while Roxas was a shy blond. The twins had secret lovers who also whores were named Axel and Riku. Axel was cocky and hot-tempered; he was oddly paired up with the shy Roxas. The platinum blond/silver haired Riku and Sora was a match made in Heaven that made everyone go awe. The twins were very popular on stage as they practically fucked each other, but Axel and Riku did all the fucking to the boys whenever they got together to perform live.

There's also Demyx, who likes to think of himself as a good friend of mine. This odd blond had an obsession with music and water that dated back from when he was just a kid. He was fucking around with a bodyguard named Xigbar, who was very trigger happy. Then there was Marluxia, he was the super fairy who bottomed like a true whore and loved to garden so he made the atmosphere very warm and beautiful. I can't stand that miserable bastard. Vexen was another whore, an older one by most standards. If his ass wasn't so tight still then Xemnas would've thrown his ass out ages ago. We also had a guy named Cloud on staff, who was the best dancer and also worked as a bartender on his down time. Everyone was drawn to his good looks, his bright blue eyes, and spiky blond head. He actually looked so much like the twins that everyone fought if they were related or not. And lastly, there's little Hope. Hope was our cute minor at the ripe age of sixteen, everyone loved to watch this boy dance as he was the most innocent of all of us. This cute boy was so adorable that he caught the attention of our heroic guard, Snow. Snow was deeply in love with the boy, and did everything in his power to keep the most aggressive of costumers away from him and blew half his paycheck on the boy to make up for it to Xemnas.

Only a fool would do something like that.

The other three guards are Squall, Luxord, Xaldin, and Lexaeus. Squall was our proud lion who knocked out anyone who dared to touch us the wrong way. Luxord had a fascination for reading the guards, which he was a pro at by the way. He was also handy with a knife, which he didn't hesitate to use against anyone stupid enough to mess with us. Xaldin stood at the door and kept the worst of the worst from entering with a short spear he had strapped to his hip. Lastly, Lexaeus was our mighty hero who stood guard inside of the warehouse. He watched us all and didn't hesitate to use an axe on anyone who dared to do us any harm.

Anyways, I'm boring you with all this details. It's not like any of you really give a fuck about any of this. No one cares about whores because that's all we are, sex slaves. All we are good for us picking our asses up for cash. Such a sad existence we have, but it's the only thing that's ours.

Somehow, I always got the fat guys. I don't know why I can only attract the fat guys, but that's just how the cards played out for me. Occasionally, the guys were at least cute so it made the experience a little more tolerable, but this time wasn't so generous. He was an ugly fucker that made Frankenstein look like a hottie.

Ugh, I fucking hate my life.

So here I was with my fat partner for the night. That's the one good thing I can say about Xemnas, we could only be fucked by one customer per night. We weren't completely used out, plus, this meant he could charge more and hold onto use for a longer period of time. He got his money out of each of us, especially me since there was no hope for me getting any older or getting a looser ass. Back to the night though, I stood there with not an article of clothing on my back. The front of my body was exposed to the fat, two-hundred and fifty pound man that was sitting at the edge of my bed.

He made me get closer to him, at least he smelt good that was a plus for my night. I stretched my body against his and sat on his lap. Now, this fat man had a decent sized dick for a man his size, which was meant that he would also have a higher sex drive, this tended to be my luck. It kept brushing against my spread ass since I had my legs wrapped around his wide waste. I made my little moans as he ran his hands up my fragile body.

That night, I was his personal whore.

Without me even realizing it, I was soon on my back with his lips attacking my pert nipples. He cupped my belly and rubbed it while he tongue fucked both of my nipples with glee. My dick was soon twitching with excitement that only got him to be more jolly. His fingers were soon violating my asshole so at this point; I just closed my eyes and braced myself for the worse.

His sweaty chest was rubbing against me, which only made my skin crawl. He kept finger fucking me though to the point that he was almost fisting me, which was a big no no. If he even tried that, I could get one of the guards in here if not Xemnas himself to kill this miserable, fat bastard for even trying to abuse me. If he added anymore than three fingers then he was going to be fucked; only he wouldn't be getting any jollies.

This man was smart enough not to go that far though.

No, he only did everything in his power to make me cum, which he was actually good at. I'll give him that, he was very receptive to my own needs before he got off on his. He was soon brushing against my prostate, which brought pleasurable chills all over my body. I then felt his lips around my dick and he was soon giving me a blowjob, which felt very good with his wide tongue. He wrapped that sucker around my dick and gave me a decent blowjob that made my asshole tighten around his fingers.

I came for the first time that night, and it was far from being my last.

Within a few more minutes, he got me to cum two more times, which was nowhere near my limits.

I was used to cumming at least seven times before burning out, my record was ten.

The tables were turned though when he got his back and ordered for me to ride him. This was a position that I was a little more fond of with my kind of clients. Whenever I was on my back, I risked being crushed by the overweight fucks, and most of them didn't give a damn if I suffocated or not. This one was one of the few who was kind enough to give me room to breathe. For that courtesy, I was going to give this man the ride of his life. I leaned over to the nightstand and stuck a condom on his dick, lubed it up, and eased my way down.

Now, he wasn't huge, which was a very good thing, it made my job easier.

So here I was, riding a complete stranger like my life depended on it. The headboard to my bed kept banging against the wall, I could hear this guy groaning his head off, his dick kept widening every time I came down, and his hands kept squeezing onto my ass cheeks. It wasn't painful or anything, but this guy was a solid fuck who wasn't about to cum soon.

I wanted this ordeal over with so I was going to have to up my game to get him to cum.

I used my two years of whoring to get what I wanted from this man. I used my tight ass to my advantage to make him cum, all while my body was on auto-pilot. Whenever I was having sex with my customers, I never paid attention to them, I just did it. At first, I kinda gave a damn about this awkward tango, but now I was used to this brutality.

I just hurried up to make sure the guy was spent as I made him cum, filling the condom up with his seed.

He wasn't done with me though, I was his until four that morning so we still had some time left.

There wasn't much I could do about that, but I just did what I was paid to do.

I don't even remember when the guy left and I didn't give a damn when he did. My body was covered with dried sweat and cum, but mostly cum. I must've came at least six times thanks to that man, most of it was dried on my chest, face, and hair. Ew, it got in my hair! Ugh, that was going to be a bitch to clean out.

My body didn't want to move, which I had no complaints about. Although, I wish I could reach over to my nightstand to get a damn cigarette. I could sure use a smoke, which I tended to do after sex with my clients. That was the only time I ever smoked was when I was done working, so that was once a night.

My bed sheets were probably ruined now, but that was no big deal. Xemnas had plenty of money hidden so paying for new sheets were no big deal to him. In fact, he didn't mind since this ensured more happy clients, which made sure he got returned business from them. And all of that meant even more money to him. Xemnas was a firm believer in the concept that you had to spend a little money to make a shit-fucking load of money.

And did he have some serious money.

I was laying on my back, staring at my ceiling like a complete zombie.

I didn't even hear it when my door opened that early morning, nor did I hear his footsteps. My mind was too hazy to even sense the presence of another man in my room or feel as he climbed in my bed. Soon though, I felt his arm on my naked waist that soon shook me out from this cloudy haze that came from all the sex. I blinked my eyes for a moment as a twisted my head to the side to see that Lexaeus was on his side, looking at me with his stupid, brown eyes.

Lexaeus always did have thing for me and I had a soft spot for the big guy.

His left hand cupped my privates with a gentle touch before running up my chest. That hand kept riding up until he touched my neck, massaging the skin with his gentle touch. Damn, I loved the way he would touch me. That man knew every one of my weak spots in my body, partly because he was exploited as my first, sexual partner. Xemnas had all his boys broken in by one of the guards, and Lexaeus was the guard who broke me in.

He always stayed around though, protecting and nurturing me after all the bullshit was done.

I didn't even realize he was naked anymore.

I just kept this muscular hunk to myself with his bulging muscles against my body after being used by fat men who were unworthy to breathe his air. Yes, Lexaeus always chose me; he was the one perfect man who I could say I had wrapped around my fingers. I soon threw my tired body against him and he carefully pulled me up to his chest. I had my body wrapped around him and his hands traveled down to cup my tired ass next.

We just stayed there and kept looking at each other with quite lust.

Lexaeus always did like to show up to kiss me goodnight and good morning before giving me the best sex of my life.

And I was in store for one of those fantastic fucks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here is a new chapter, so read and review! Those of you interested in my Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon crossover, the first chapter is already up! Yay! And those of you a fan of TerraXVan, I'm planning on writing a collection of just those two! I hope you like it. Read and review.**

**I Turn to You:**

What was I even thinking?

The liquor in my hands was speaking to me as I drank myself into a drunken stupor. My life was totally fucked up by now. I had no girlfriend thanks to Tifa cheating on me with my boss. I had no place to live in since I left that fucking whore, Tifa. And I had no friends left since I gave them all up to be with Tifa.

Tifa…that bitch ruined everything for me.

I was a fool for even thinking of marrying here. Why would I do something that stupid to marry that miserable woman who got off on controlling everyone else? I could floss with that tiny bitch, I was strong enough to pick her up and kill her without any effort, but that wasn't how I was raised. Mother taught me to never raise my hand against a girl, no matter what the situation was.

Although for Tifa, I should've made an exception for that evil woman.

Five years of my life down the drain. The rest of my twenties were gone now because of her. I was thirty-one, alone, and without a home. What was I going to do with myself? Where could I go? A hotel was out of the question since my funds were a little low until my next paycheck, which was next week. It wasn't like I could bum myself on a friend's couch since all the "friends" I had left were part of Tifa's social circle.

I really did have no where left to go.

I couldn't go back there, not after what she did to me.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_I know what I saw, Tifa!" I shouted at her, angrily. "Don't pretend like I'm blind and stupid. Don't let the size of my muscles fool you. I saw you blowing him on our bed, I saw him running out when he saw me, and I fucking have his shoes in my hands! That's plenty of proof that you've been cheating on me."_

"_Fine, Lexaeus!" shouted my raven-haired, adulterous girlfriend. "You caught me cheating on you. Big deal. It's not like we're married or anything."_

"_So you're saying you wouldn't cheat on me if we were married?" I asked._

"_I'm saying if you weren't so pathetic and so easy to walk all over then this would have never had to happen," she said, bluntly._

_I was standing in our bedroom in shock. I could not believe she just said that to me. I have done everything for her, I've given up so much just to be with her and this is how she repays me? No sir, nobody does me wrong like this. _

"_Fuck you, bitch!" I growled at her. "If that's how it's going to be then I'm leaving."_

_She didn't seem threatened by that as she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, leave then," she said, simply. "It's not like I need you."_

"_And it's not like I need someone as miserable and evil as you," I told her. I was already grabbing my stuff and packing. I could no longer stand being in this place anymore. I didn't care if I forgot anything. I just grabbed what was mine and what was important._

_With all my clothes and personal belongs packed up, I turned around and left with two bags in my arms._

_Tifa didn't even look at me, that bitch._

_So I threw the key at her with a smile on my face._

_"By the way, good luck paying for this month's rent," I told her. "My paycheck hasn't come in yet and you're check can't cover the place."_

_That made her eyes widen as she realized she was going to be struggling, financially, without me around._

_That was enough to make me feel a little better about this mess as I left her without hesitation._

* * *

And now I have no place to go.

Why did I have to waste my money on her stupid birthday present? I should have taken that purse and returned it so I could've at least gotten a room for the next night or two. At least that would've given me enough time to figure out what I could do.

Damn, this is the part where I miss living in the country back home with mom and dad.

Too bad the country was a day's drive away so there was no way I could get there and back for work in time.

I had no other choice; there was only one place I might be able to go to.

If he wouldn't let me in then I know I would really be screwed.

So I slammed the rest of my drink down and went to my car to see an old friend.

Zexion…Zexion is the greatest guy in the world.

He is brighter then the sun with a gift for seeking knowledge, but he didn't spend all his time being blood brilliant. No, his passion was stage work. You see, Zexion had a love for acting that was impossible to understand considering he was a prodigal from birth. Zexion is just naturally smart, but being a genius isn't his passion.

Acting, performing for crowds is what gets him high.

The bigger story between Zexion and me…we used to date before I left him for Tifa.

I am struggling with my sexuality, I experimented with him, but I hated being gay. So I guess that's why I left for Tifa. Even though everyone told me not too, I just had to suppress my gay urges, and her huge breasts helped with that. It didn't save our relationship though. Tifa still cheated on me and now I'm left out on my own.

Zexion hasn't spoken to me in five years…I don't even know if he still lives in the same loft.

I could only hope so and hope he would let me in.

* * *

When I parked on the curb, I was amazed by how sober I was to drive.

I thanked the gods that I didn't crash into anyone as I got out.

I stumbled up the concrete steps that led to the building that Zexion, hopefully, lives in. Just as I was getting to the door, a young couple was coming out with a fit of laughter. We made eye contact, the guy nodded his head and his girl smiled, I nodded back as I took hold of the open door. They left without any questions which was good since it made sure they didn't call the cops for thinking I was some psycho off the streets.

Maybe they thought I was just one of the tenants back from vacation.

Either way, I grabbed my things and walked up the familiar steps to the elevator. I pushed the button for the floor that Zexion lives on with a heavy sigh escaping my throat. I was almost two o'clock in the morning, so Zexion would probably be sleeping. Hopefully though, he might still be awake or at least not cranky for waking him up.

The elevator dinged, snapping me back into reality. I pulled the door up so that I could get out before closing it behind me. With that mess done, I retraced myself back to the familiar hallway that I broke up with Zexion in, five years ago.

I was twenty-six and he was only twenty-one.

I knocked on Room 202, hoping that he would let me in.

Lucky for me, he was still awake because the door opened, quickly.

My breath escaped me as I saw Zexion for the first time in five years. He had hardly changed a day since then, except his hair was longer and he had a little more muscle by now. The young man was carrying a script in his hands, while wearing a simple pair of lilac pajamas. I could still remember our first date at the park where he told me that lilac was his favorite color.

He blinked at me for a moment, I guess trying to remember who I was. The confused look faded away and was replaced by one of apathy as he leaned against the doorway. "Why are you here, Lexaeus?" he said, bitterly. I suppose he was still angry about what happened. "You haven't spoken to me in five years and here you are at my doorstep."

"I'm sorry," I slurred out.

Wow, I did sound a bit drunk.

Zexion seemed to notice this as he shook his head at me. "You're drunk," he said, simply. "You never get drunk unless something big happens so…what happened?" He finally noticed that I was with my bags as he looked down. This made him smirk as he looked back at me with an all knowing grin. "So, Tifa threw you out for being a fag?"

"She was…she cheated on me," I said, looking down. "I walked in on her with another guy, so…I left."

The victorious look on his changed too quickly to one of empathy. He seemed to feel like a jerk, even though I was the one to blame for breaking his heart in the first place. I could still remember the tears in his eyes when I told him I was leaving him. I still could hear his pain as he pushed me away, screaming at the top of his lungs for me to get away from him.

"You have no place else to stay?" he asked, softly. I could only shake my head for a response. He nodded his head as he took one of my bags away from me. "You can stay here, for a bit, if you need to. You can sleep in my room since the couch is too small for you."

"Thank you, Zexion."

He simply walked into his room without looking back at me as I closed the front door. I started to follow after him when I heard him speak. "You're welcome, Lexaeus," he said, softly. He brought my things to his bedroom and I placed my other bag there.

Zexion dropped the script on his table, seeming to abandon acting for the rest of the night. He looked back at me with a soft smile on his face. "Do you need some water, aspirin, or something?" he asked me.

"Just some water," I said, softly.

He got me the water and I slammed it down, feeling refreshed.

I sat down on his bed and got under the covers when I noticed that he was leaving the room. I couldn't kick Zexion out of his own room, not for a jerk like me. "Zexion, will you stay with me?" I asked, sounding pathetically weak. Maybe Tifa was right, I was too emotionally weak to satisfy anyone.

Through the darkness, I could see Zexion smile a bit as his feet slapped against the tile floor.

Soon his warm body was under the covers and I was pulling him towards me with my arms. I felt him flinch as I touched him so I went slow with him. Zexion seemed to have gotten used to my touch though because he was soon pulling himself towards my chest with his palms on shoulders.

This felt all too familiar for the both of us…this felt so right; I couldn't believe I gave Zexion up in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Zexion," I whispered to him. "I should have never left you."

"I'm over that, Lexaeus," he whispered to me. "I…I forgave you a long time ago."

"Will you give me a second chance then?" I said, softly.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," he said, softer. "Just…just go to sleep, Lexy."

Ah, that old nickname was back, so there was hope.

"Alright Zexy, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

So we both fell asleep in a matter of moment.

I was soon sleeping on my back with Zexion curled against me with his head on my chest.

It was the best night sleep I could've ever had, I'm so glad I went to Zexion for help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Army Brat:**

My name is Zexion Frost.

I was used to being on my own. That was just how I was used to living. It had always been just me and my dad for as long as I could remember. Mom passed away before I had the chance to even remember what she looked like. All I do know is that she always smelled like apples, maybe that's why they're my favorite fruit.

Dad, Sergeant Xemnas Frost, never remembered remarried, his military career and being a full-time father was just too much for him. He did date a bit or at least he tried too. There were more one-night stands then actual relationships though. We never stayed in one place long enough for him to forge anything serious. Actually, his current thing was the longest one he's ever had with some guy named Saix Gray. I've only met Saix a few times, I knew he didn't like me, but he wasn't going to go all wicked stepmother on me.

Another thing about my dad, he been in the Army since he graduated from high school. He met mom right after basic training and fell madly in love with her almost as soon as they met. They got married a few months later, they were happy together for two years before they finally had me. She passed away only five months after I was born, she had a tumor that nobody ever knew about so because she never had it treated, it killed her. Dad never really bounced back from that, but it's not like he blamed me for it. Dad could be a little could, like our last name, but he would never dream of hurting me.

We moved around pretty much every one or two years so I've been around a lot. In my fifteen years of life, I've been to New York, California, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, London, Tokyo, and Berlin. Right now though, we were stationed in Fort Polk, Louisiana. I never really paid to dad's military career since it didn't interest me at all. Sure, when I was younger it was cool having a soldier as a dad, but it's taken a toll on my life and development.

I dragged my skinny ass out of bed to get ready for the day that I was beginning to dread. Mondays weren't my fun days, I dreaded this day as it approached every week. I just wanted it to be next Sunday so I could watch True Blood. I want to know why the fuck Sookie is going to the hospital and why Eric is torturing the queen and what the fuck is going on in Tara's head. So much was going to happen and I didn't want to go through another week of school just to find out.

Going through my closet was an adventure as I practically got lost in it. That was one good thing I could say about the houses on post, there were plenty of storage space even though the houses looked tiny as hell. Back to my morning routine, I searched for my uniform since I went to school on base and we were required to wear uniforms. It wasn't like Catholic School or Rich Kid Private School uniforms. We just had to wear simple khakis and blue or black collared shirt.

Blue and black were two colors that happened to look really good on me.

The only real issue I ever had with the schools was with my hair. For someone reason, they would never believe that my hair color was my natural color. Length was never really an issue because I kept it short in the back, but my bangs tended to be long. Anyways, back to the color. Most schools gave up after I said that the carpet matches the drapes, this one though was a bitch to convince. My dad was fighting so hard with the principal that it finally got to the point where I was so pissed off that I dropped my pants and showed him my pubic hair.

That finally got him to shut up and drop the hair issue, dad couldn't believe I actually did that, but we had a good laugh about it afterwards. I was the shy kid, the kid that always wore layers of clothing and there I was in the principal's office with my pants and underwear down to my knees. Dad will never let me live that one down and the principal is always looking up at my eyes since he's too afraid I'll do a repeat of what happened at his office.

A month later, I'll admit that it was pretty funny.

Once I was done getting change and fixing my hair, I went downstairs to get something to eat really quick. Imagine my surprise when I found Saix there with a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs right in front of him. It looks like dad might be getting serious about this one, I might want to be sure I stay on Saix's good side for as long as this lasts. That and I caught them both having sex in the living room last night so I need to keep my guard up for a repeat performance.

"Morning," I said, calmly. I went to the stove and fixed myself a plate before getting a glass of juice.

"Morning, Zexion," Saix said before sipping his coffee.

We sat there in silence, eating without jumping at each other's throat. That was a good sign at least. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be a Cinderella story if my dad ever gets REALLY serious with this blue haired, scarred face guy.

I hurried up to finish breakfast, cleaned my dishes, and then ran back upstairs to get my things so I could make it to the bus stop on time.

All the kids in the neighborhood were there, waiting for the bus to come get us. And I do mean all the neighborhood kids. From elementary to junior high to high school. The elementary kids would get picked up first then it would be either high school or the junior high to be next. I went to the high school side even though I was small enough to blend in with the junior kids.

Nobody really bothered me, which was something I really enjoyed. That meant I had more time to just relax before the stupid school day started. I already knew everything they were going to teach me thanks to my time in Europe. They were fucking way ahead of us that even I had trouble catching up; I actually had to get a tutor. Seriously Congress, wake up, our education system is failing miserably so do something about it!

"Hey Zexion."

Despite my usual existence as a loner, there was always that one guy that tried to ruin it. I looked up to find the giant/my lab partner standing against the bench that nobody was sitting on. It had just rained like an hour ago and nobody wanted to look like they went on themselves. Lexaeus Franco was standing only a few inches away from me as I tried to melt away into nothing.

"Good morning, Lexaeus," I said, calmly.

Lexaeus was a complex individual despite his simplistic appearance. When you looked at him, you thought he was a simple giant with rippling muscles, fairly good looking, and had the strength that would make some of the soldiers jealous. What you didn't see was that he was a bloody genius, a prodigy in fact that simply adored puzzles. His hands also had the precision of a surgeon, which I saw when we were dissecting frogs and I was about to throw up from just the memory of it. He was also really kind to me; I never really understood why he was so nice to me. He didn't even know me. Not to mention all the other layers that made up Lexaeus Franco that nobody knew about and probably never will.

I wasn't even going to mention the possibilities of me having a crush on him.

For two years now, I've known I was gay just as dad knew he was bisexual. I still haven't come out to him since I wasn't actually sure how he would take the news. He could either be really cool about it or he could end up being one of those double standards, psychos that we hear so much about.

"Our project for Vexen is due Friday," he said to me. "You sure we have everything done?"

"Yes, I'm positive, Lexaeus," I said without much emotion. Even though there were some "feelings" in there for the giant, I was too lonely to even reveal anything. I never even blushed or turned my head away while we talked. "I double checked everything when I got back home, last night. We're free for the rest of the week to do as we please, but I'll check again if you're that paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid," laughed Lexaeus. He did have a nice smile, I will admit that. "I just know that you're a perfectionist."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked him.

"Not if it gets us an A from the Ice Bastard," he said, referring to Mr. Vexen Cole's nickname.

Not even I could help but to crack a smile when our bus finally arrived.

* * *

It was Friday so our project for the "charming" Vexen was due today.

Lexaeus and I presented our Chemistry project to the bitter, middle aged man, while the class pretended to listen to everything we said. We kept it short and as informative as possible so we could get the best grade possible. That wasn't too difficult since Vexen remotely liked us, plus we were the brightest kids in his class.

He gave us our grade then told us to sit down so the next group could present.

We got a 95, I expected nothing less.

* * *

Once class was over, Lexaeus was talking to me about what I had planned for the weekend as he walked with me to lunch. He kept up with me since my smaller legs prevented me from taking gorilla steps like him. I was a little surprised that he was asking what was going on with my weekend. Nobody really cared what I did. Too be honest, all I really did was read or study or play video games.

God, I sound pathetic.

What did I have planned this weekend? Oh right, Saix told me what dad had planned for tonight.

"My dad is having some of his buddies over tonight," I said, softly. "So I'm pretty much going to be locked up into my room."

"Why?" asked Lexaeus.

"Well, let's just say things got…awkward and violent the last time I actually went downstairs while my dad and his friends were getting shit faced," I said. "I kinda don't want a repeat of that so I'm going to stay up in my room tonight. I don't know what I'm going to do Saturday or Sunday though."

Out from the corner of my eyes, I noticed Lexaeus shoving his hands into his pockets as he did that shrug. He looked exceptionally attractive with the sweater he wore over his black polo. I found myself looking away before the giant of a sixteen year old noticed. "Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if we hanged out tonight," he said, softly. "I can even go to your house to keep you company, if you want."

I bit my lip as a thousand possibilities went through my head. Mostly what my dad would say if he saw Lexaeus there, especially since I wasn't the type to bring friends home. "Umm…I suppose that would be fine," I said, trying to remain in control. "You can come over, if you can. I'm going to warn you though; things get bad when my dad's friends are drunk."

"Don't worry," he said to me. "I'll take care of it!"

This was just strange for me.

* * *

When I came back home, I found that my father was here much earlier than usual. Then again, it was a Friday. Nobody wanted to be trapped in the office after three, especially not someone as high ranking as my dad. His cropped, silver hair streaked passed me as he went into the kitchen, still in uniform when I heard a bunch of laughter.

That could only mean one thing, the drinking had begun.

I walked towards the kitchen and was greeted with the scent of beer and chicken wings.

"Zex!" shouted one of my dad's friends. "How was school, buddy?"

"Lovely, Luxord," I said as I made my way to the fridge.

The buddies my dad invited where fairly cool; they were like my uncles except none of us were related. They were good guys that were always there for each other and their kids. Like seriously, if you needed someone to help you then call these guys, they would give you the shirt off their back if you asked.

Let's see there was Luxord, Xaldin, Saix was still here, dad, and Xigbar. Good old Uncle Xiggy, the same guy that felt me up that the last time he got shit faced so my dad had to toss him out of the house. Oh yeah that was a fun experience as he practically raped me on the spot before sobering up before clothes went flying.

"You'd better not be drinking, Xigbar!" I shouted as I grabbed my water. I grabbed a few more bottles and a few Cokes since I was going to be in my room for a long time. I snagged me a wing from the table too; I wasn't that much of a fan of Hooters. I like Buffalos way more. "You might not be so lucky if you get drunk and try to feel me up again."

Xigbar held up his drink, showing me that it was simply water. "I've already been to A.A., kid," he admitted in front of everyone. "Three months without a drink. I am only going to be a spectator as your dad and the guys get their asses drunk."

"Let's keep it that way," I said, putting everything into a bag.

Dad got up from his seat and made his way over towards me in the massive kitchen. I loved our kitchen, I had so much fucking room to cook that it was ridiculous. All this counter space was just perfect so I could have everything spread out without anything getting in the way. We even had enough space for dining room table, but we used that for the lunch and breakfast area. The dining room table was in the next room, taking up living room space.

We still had more than enough space to live.

Dad placed his heavy arm on my shoulder, making me slump to my side a bit. Gah, why did I have to inherit my mom's bony, slim figure? "I already ordered a pizza for you," he said to me, softly. "It'll be here in a while. I'll bring it up to you. Please make sure you stay upstairs and on your side. I'll keep the guys down here so nothing happens again."

"I already said I was sorry about that!" yelled Xigbar, clearly knowing what my dad was talking about.

"And I already forgave you, Xiggy," I shouted back at him.

"I just want to make sure that the rest of you don't try to make a drunken move on my son," shouted dad.

"Fair enough," said Luxord as he cheered with Xaldin.

Soon they would be playing poker, eating pizza, and getting shit faced.

I wanted no part of this.

"I'll see you lot tomorrow," I said as I made my way to my room. "I'll try to have breakfast ready and some aspirins on the table."

"Thanks, Zexion," shouted Xaldin, already aware he was going to need that.

They were going to get so fucked up tonight that they wouldn't be able to function at all tomorrow.

It was going to be hilarious seeing them hungover for the hundredth time.

* * *

It got dark pretty quick and my pizza was getting cold. I wasn't sure why I haven't slammed down half of it by now. Normally, a pizza wouldn't last more than twenty minutes around me, and two hours had already passed since my dad brought it up to me.

A soft sigh escaped me as I laid my head on the pillow with a bottle of water in my hands. Now I was starting to feel drunk as I stared at a Jersey Shore rerun. Like seriously, these people were retarded as fuck, who the fuck cares about Snooki or the Situation? Oh, and Ronnie is a douche bag and Sammie is just fucking stupid for being with him. Don't even get me started on the rest of them.

I finally got so fed up with the Shore that I had to change it to something less brain cell crashing. Lucky for me, there was something mildly entertaining on Bravo. Housewives being the shit out of each other…this sounds promising.

Or, it would have if there wasn't a banging in my window. The banging nearly made me fall off my bed as it scared the shit out of me. "What the fuck!" I held back screaming. If this was one of my dad's friends shit faced then I am going to press charges this time. I went over to the window and saw that it wasn't any of his buddies, but it was Lexaeus. Wait, I'm on the second floor, how?

"You going to let me in?" he asked, quietly.

I opened the window and already started to remove the screen. "What the hell are you doing here?" I wanted to shout at him. I looked at the house across from us; the lights were off so hopefully they weren't home. "Couldn't you use the front door like normal people?"

"I figured since your dad's friends are here, it wouldn't be a good idea to go through the front."

"Good point," I whispered. "How are you even going to fit through my window?"

"I've squeezed through tighter places."

With that said, he shimmied his way through my window, noticing that he was using our ladder to get to me. I forgot that dad cleaned the gutters yesterday; I guess he forgot to put the ladder back. My guess was, Lexaeus hoped the fence then used the ladder to get to me. Hopefully, his stupid ass didn't get busted.

Once he was inside, he had a goofy grin on his face. "That wasn't so difficult," he said, smiling. He fixed my window screen then closed the window so all the humidity wouldn't kill us. "Is that pizza I smell?"

I smacked him on the arm, already regretting what I just did. Damn him for having such huge muscles that hurt me more then it hurt him. "What are you thinking coming in through my window like that?" I really wanted to shout at him. "That was stupid, not to mention reckless. What if the MPs saw you or my dad for that matter?"

"Calm down, Zexion," he said, grabbing me by my arms. "Chill a bit. We're sixteen this is what people our age do. You really need to start acting your age, not like a grumpy old woman."

"Keep it up and you're gonna go out through that window without the ladder."

"A little violent, aren't we?" he said, making his way towards my pizza. I suppose I could let him have a slice or two since he went through the trouble. He popped open the box to find only two pieces of my pepperoni and sausage pizza with the cheese stuffed crust gone. "Good choice. This is a personal, fatty favorite of mine." He grabbed a slice and already went to eating. I handed him a Coke, which he accepted.

I went to my door to listen to what was going on downstairs. I heard Xaldin call the bullshit card at Saix, while Luxord was defending him. Xigbar was on the floor laughing his ass off, sober though. They were in stage two of their four step drunken cycle. They'll be passed out by two and it was nine now, I don't have to worry about them anymore though. Dad would be too messed up himself to realize I was even in the house.

I turned back to Lexaeus, noting the goofy look he had as he tried to tare away the stretching cheese.

* * *

It was about two hours after Lexaeus showed up that I noticed a plastic bag by the window. That's also when I noticed the clothes that were sticking out so I realized exactly what Lexaeus was planning on doing. I simply rolled my eyes as I moved from my spot on the floor to grab this bag and flashed it at him.

"You're not staying here for the night," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, innocently.

"Because I said so," I snapped back.

"Or because you're too afraid to let anyone get remotely close to you?" he replied back.

That caught me a little off my guard so much that I ended up dropping the bag on the floor. I went over to my bed, far away from him, and kept my back against the wall so I wouldn't have to face him. I only had to look at the back of his head. However, he wasn't going to let that be that easy for me.

He turned back to me, staring at me for a while as I tried to ignore his existence. That was harder on my part since he blocked the TV so I was losing distractions. He finally got up then sat down on my bed beside me, which just made me fume as I tried to crawl away from him. I felt him grab onto my hand as he pulled me back.

"Why are you always trying to get away from me?" he asked me. "I've done nothing but try to be you friend. I want to be there for you, Zexion. I care about what happens to you, yet all you do is keep pushing me away. Look, I know what it's like to grow up an Army Brat. I know how it works: all the moving around, losing friends and the loneliness as you look at everyone who's known each other their whole lives. I get it, Zexion, I understand that, but don't let that close you off from the world. You're graduating in two years and it's not like you're going into the military, you don't have to spend the rest of your life alone."

"Quit acting like you know everything about me!" I finally snapped. "Just leave me alone. I…I don't want to be your friend!"

That is when the unexpected happened between us. He grabbed me by my shoulders and spun is around so that my back was against the mattress and he was on top of me. My entire body tensed up in fear as I felt his face hovering over mine.

"I know you don't want to be my friend," he said, softly. "I've seen the way you look at me. I know that you want to be more than just friends. And to be honest with you, the feeling is mutual."

He leaned closer towards me. Out of instinct, I closed my eyes when I felt his lips touch mine and I felt warmth rushing all over me. I finally responded and kissed him back, feeling my guard completely shattering around me. Suddenly, I didn't feel so alone anymore as I grabbed onto his shirt, pushing my body closer towards him.

The next ten minutes were a blur to me.

All I knew was that we were kissing and groping each other that's when reality hit me again. I was painfully hard by now and I could feel that Lexaeus was the same. I was a little worried that this would go further into something that we both might regret later, but then I saw the look in Lexaeus's eyes. The blue in his eyes told me he was certain about this, that he was waiting for me to be sure and…and that he cared.

"If you don't want to go further just tell me," he whispered as he lay beside me.

I curled against his chest, moving my hand so that it was inside his shirt. "Okay," I whispered, softly. I leaned back in to start kissing him again. I felt his hands against my burning cheeks, while my fingers touched every last muscle on his chest.

The next part came slow, it borderlined on the grounds of torture.

My shirt was the first to come off. Lexaeus touched my skinny body, examining it for himself. He memorized every curve on my body. Then his shirt came off and I kissed him everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. We each got to work on unbuckling each other's pants, my were the first to come off as he pushed those down. I helped him get out of his as well.

We were both sitting on my bed, in our socks and underwear. I was wearing pair of black briefs, while he was in a pair of green boxer-briefs. I had to admit that his underwear left nothing to the imagination as it was tight enough to show off his hunky thighs, tight ass, and large erection. My own erection was begging to burst free from my briefs.

"You look very adorable in those," he whispered as he pulled me against his chest.

I was now lying on top of him as he rubbed his hips against mine. I moan softly before I rested my face against his. "You look pretty good too," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back then we both began to kiss again.

His hands rested on my ass, sliding the cotton material off so he could feel the warmth himself. I began to moan as he slapped my cheeks, lightly with his hand. He then stripped them off me so that I was now completely nude. Getting back at him, I raked my fingers around his boxers to yank them down before grabbing onto his erection. Wow, he was pretty big.

His eyes rolled back from my touch with a heavy moan escaping his throat. I felt not a speck of hair on his muscular body, while he touched my dick and running his fingers through my pubic hair. I started to giggle from this unfamiliar touch as he ran his fingers to a sensitive patch of skin that led from my balls to my ass. The nerves there were tingling and made me melt in his hands.

"Do you want to skip the rest of the foreplay?" he asked me.

"Please," I said, my body burning with the need to be taken by Lexaeus.

He pulled away from me then went to the lotion I had by my nightstand. The same lotion I used for both my skin and fun time. He then went to his pants when I noticed him get a condom out of there.

"You really thought I was going to be this easy?" I asked him.

He shook his head as he turned back to me. He kept his distance as he gauged just how pissed I would be, smart man. "It's just something my dad's been making me do everytime I go out since the beginning of the school year," he told me. "He'd rather keep buying me condoms then have me get pregnant or catch and STD."

"And you think I have an STD?"

"I'm just trying to keep us both protected," he said, softly.

"Alright," I said, calming down. Valid point. I would want to use protection too since I knew nothing about Lexaeus's sexual past. "I'm a virgin though, if it makes you feel any better."

"I'm not," he said, coming back to me. "This is going to hurt, Zexion. It's going to hurt a lot before its going to get better. If you want me to stop then tell me to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll let you know if it hurts too much," I said, bracing myself for the worst.

He started to lube up his fingers, rubbing the lotion all of it so they would be slick. I took in a breath when I felt the first finger go inside my entrance. My entire body tensed at the intrusion with my body trying to fight it out. I managed to calm myself though, remembering that it would be a lot more painful without preparation.

The second finger came and it hurt just like the first. Then when he started to stretch my muscle out, it didn't feel so bad. It was beginning to feel pleasant almost, and he noticed this as I began to let out quite moans. I could see the smile on his face as he leaned in to give me a kiss with his fingers still wiggling around inside me.

They came out as soon as he pulled away. I helped him slip the condom onto his erection, wanting to touch it again just for fun. I noticed the moan that came out of him when I did this; it reminded me that I did have some power over him. He laid a few pillows out there for me to rest my back on.

He was on his knees as he lifted my legs up to his shoulders. This position would keep my comfortable and allow him easier access to me. This also helped in keeping his body weight from crushing me when we got started.

We both took in a deep breath as he slid his way inside of me, causing me the pain that he warned me about.

My entire body clamped up and shut down as I felt the tremendous amount of pain running through my body. I thought I was going to die and I began to wonder if I passed out for a moment. I felt Lexaeus shaking me and asking me if I was okay.

The pain faded a bit, but it still hurt with him being inside me.

"Just go," I whimpered.

"You sure?"

"Please, Lexaeus."

That was all the reassurance that he needed in order to start. He went slow with me though, taking his time so that I would get used to it. All his thrusts went deeper inside of me, but it still was hurting me a lot. The pain was going down a bit more though because he gave me so much time to get used to it.

Then, one of his thrusts went a little deeper and I began to see stars. Almost instantly the pain melted away as I bit down on my arm to mask a powerful moan. I knew Lexaeus understood what he just did as he hit that spot a second time, making my dick smack against my stomach.

I would've came if he hit that spot again, but he refrained from doing that again so soon.

Instead of feeling pain, I was feeling pretty good as Lexaeus went back and forth. His pace quickened a bit so that his hips smacked against my bare ass with his balls doing the same. He turned his head to the side, kissing my legs as he kept up with this speed. I was burning my face into my covers with my entire body quivering.

Then came the fireworks.

He touched my spot again and I came without him even touching me. Pleasure rushed all over my body as I received my release, spilling my seed all over my chest and face. Lexaeus seemed to get really turned on by that because he started to go faster until he reached his climax. Almost two minutes after I came, he came as well.

We both came down from our sexual high as he released my tired legs and pulled out from inside me. He disposed of his condom and got a napkin to wipe me up. I saw him lean in close to me before feeling his tongue against my cheek.

"You taste sweet," he whispered to me.

"No fair," I whimpered. "I don't know how you taste."

He started to chuckle as he curled up beside me. "Next time you will, love," he said, softly. I yawned briefly as he turned my lights off. "Tired?" I could only nod my head when I saw him turn off the TV. "So am I." He got rid of my pillows from my sweaty back and placed them back at the head. He lifted us both off so we could get under the covers.

We stayed silent after that.

I curled against him and he wrapped his arms around me. He was incredibly warm and I was incredibly happy to be with him right now. There was a smile burning on my face as I looked up to see him smiling back at me.

Today was a very good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: You can thank my beta for this lovely chapter and just in time for Halloween too! Here you all go. Read and review!

**Hallowed Shell:**

_Ancient Greece, Athens - _

"_Father, who is this man?"_

"_He is a debt-collector."_

"_Do we owe a lot?"_

"_I already paid for it, son. I need you to go with this man though."_

"_Why father? Did…did you sell me off into slavery?"_

"_Something far worse, boy. Your father sold me your soul."_

"_What! Father…father!"_

_

* * *

_

San Francisco, California 2010

The streets of the Castro were lit up with a blaze for Halloween. The gays were partying their hearts out for their Halloween celebration, in the heart of the gay community. Gay men, lesbians, transvestites, and the straighties came out to party and enjoy the night where the freaks came out to party.

The Badlands was revved up for all the boys and girls that wandered in there to celebrate the night where creatures roamed. The go-go boys danced out of control, giving everyone a show for whoever walked in. Drinks went down throats, intoxicating the crowd with the beat of the music that played through the intense sound system. Bodies vibrated and danced in the chaos that was brewing within the club.

A fresh-faced, college grad entered the club with a group of his friends. His friends wearing various costumes to show off their sexuality, while he took a simpler approach but would still turn heads as a result. Lexaeus Arden would turn heads simply due to his muscular physique and dominating presence. He was dressed in a Greek toga that covered most of his body with a fake sword strapped onto his hip.

His friends each wore something outrageous, simply wanting to attract attention to themselves. Demyx was one of many twinks dressed up in nothing but their underwear with glitter sparkling on his body. The young blond clung onto the arm of his sexy pirate boyfriend, Xigbar. His costume was half-torn that easily showed off his bod. Luxord was dressed as a sexy cop with the short shorts and tight-fitting shirt. And then there was Xaldin, he was dressed up as a sexy doctor without a shirt on so his hairy torso was exposed to everyone.

"I love this place!" Demyx cheered. "Come on, Xiggy, bye me a drink! You promised me something sweet and delicious."

"Yean, I was talking about my dick, Demy," laughed Xigbar.

The others simply rolled their eyes as they went off to do their own thing. Xigbar and Demyx went off to who knows where to probably do something very dirty in the bathroom. Luxord and Xaldin approached the bar to get trashed enough to enjoy the scene. Lexaeus wandered off on his own, going to the dance floor to see what the crowd brought tonight.

At twenty-three years old, he was easy to say he was at his physical prime. He could probably have almost any guy he wanted in the club, but he failed to pursue anyone of them. He was always holding out for somebody special, a guy that would make his world change. He knew that the club was the wrong place to look for somebody like that and he was better off just grabbing one of the little twinks home to fuck their lights out.

Still, he found himself holding out just for the off chance that someone was out there.

Lexaeus cut himself through a few guys, desperately trying to get a hold of the heroic looking Greek. He dodged a giant fairy and a giant dick, shaking his head at them both. A few guys dressed up in Rocky Horror outfits waved to him, which he recognized as some guys he went to school with. He waved back out of sheer politeness as he continued to navigate his way through the orgy of people.

At least until a hand managed to grab onto him. Well, it wasn't much of a grab; it was more of a gentle touch that brought a burning chill to the young man's spine. Lexaeus spun his neck to the side to see a guy who didn't look a day older then sixteen standing there with an innocent expression on his face. He also had on a Greek inspired costume, although a lot more revealing and shorter than his was. It also seemed a little more authentic compared to Lexaeus's, but he found himself staring at the lithe figure and lilac hair that framed this twink.

"I like you costume," said the mysterious boy. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Sure," Lexaeus said, already mesmerized by the boy. "How old are you anyways?"

"Eighteen," he told him, "but I act a lot older then I seem."

"Well, I'm Lexaeus," he said, blindly following the boy to the center of the dance floor.

The boy continued to hold onto his arm with a gentle grip. It was almost sensuous the way his hand touched his muscular flesh. It made the big guy weak in the knees for someone so tiny that it made him think of millions of things that made his head spin.

"I'm Zexion," said the boy.

Zexion took Lexaeus to the spot where he wanted to dance and turned to face him. As he turned, his costume ridded up a little, revealing the lack of underclothing he wore. Lexaeus caught sight of this exposed flesh and felt nervous as the boy drew his body closer towards his. Zexion remained close with his hands on his chest and hips swaying.

Lexaeus struggled to keep his cool as this attractive boy stared him in the eye. The intense look in those violet colored eyes seemed unnatural to him, but that only added to the mystery behind him. In all his life, Lexaeus never saw anyone like him and it completely drove him crazy. He barely even knew Zexion's name, but he was already hooked into whatever trap that the boy had.

"You're perfect," Zexion whispered as his hands roamed throughout Lexaeus's body. "You're exactly what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Lexaeus said, suddenly feeling a little hazy in the head.

Zexion could only smirk with his eyes turning black as Lexaeus suddenly lost all control of his senses and everything seemed to shutdown.

* * *

Lexaeus woke up on a soft bed in the middle of a bare room. There wasn't a single thing in that room except for that bed, which made it all the creepier for him as he was roused from his sleep. It made him wonder just what happened with him as he danced with Zexion. The last thing he remembered was Zexion's eyes changing. It made no sense though; it must've been the light.

He must be sick in order to fade out of it the way he did.

"You're finally awake." Zexion appeared through the door behind the bed, surprising Lexaeus as he didn't even hear him. The boy still wore his costume as he carried the sword that Lexaeus had before passing out. "I was worried that you would wake up too late," he said, calmly. "I cannot claim you without you conscious and your clear consent."

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Lexaeus.

Zexion could only smile as he threw the sword to the ground. He jumped on the bed, pinning Lexaeus down with remarkable strength. Fear suddenly clenched hold of his heart as he watched Zexion's eyes turn black for the second time that night. There was evil behind Zexion, raw evil that seemed to go back forever to him.

A soft smile began to creep up the creature's face as he leaned in to kiss Lexaeus. Zexion's lips were soft and warm like a human's were. Even when he accidently let his mouth opened, he didn't feel a beastly tongue or fangs in the boy's lips. The only thing different, from what he could tell, was his eyes and strength. There was something more to Zexion then Lexaeus could see, and that terrified him.

"A good kisser too," Zexion said as he broke the kiss. "Well, you just keep getting better and better. You'll make a worthy Guard for me."

"What are you?" Lexaeus said, his voice cracking with fear.

Zexion kept his smile as he started to kiss Lexaeus on the neck. He softly licked away at the flesh, leaving love bites on it in the process as his hands began to graze over his hard body. Lexaeus's hands were freed as a result, which he unintentionally used to feel the body of the boy that was on top of him. Zexion was a combination of soft muscle and youthful flesh. It brought urges to Lexaeus that he had locked away for ages now.

Zexion easily tore away at the front of Lexaeus's costume, exposing the man's hard chest to the cool air. His hands began to run down that muscular chest, over his perfect pecs and abs, grazing his rosy nipples, and feeling the soft chest hair. The boy leaned in with the back of his costume ridding up to expose his bare bum as he took one of Lexaeus's hands to rest it on there. "I'm a demon," he whispered into his ear. "And I want you to be my mate."

Lexaeus's entire body froze over as this boy demon started to undress. He no longer responded at all to Zexion as he stripped off the costume to reveal his seductive figure. There wasn't a speck of hair on his body, there was a raging hard-on between his creamy thighs, and the look of lust radiated strongly in his violet eyes.

"Think of it, Lexaeus," Zexion said, pressing his nude figure against him. "I can give you anything you want. I have the power to do almost anything. All I ask is that you give me your loyalty and love in exchange for some of my power. It just needs to be sealed with two bodies becoming one."

Lexaeus continued to remain unresponsive underneath Zexion, while the demonic boy continued his ploy to seduce him.

"Why me?" Lexaeus asked. "Why do you want me?"

Zexion smiled as rubbed his body against his. Slowly, he was starting to get the response from Lexaeus's body that he wanted. He could feel the man's blood boiling with lust as his body was beginning to give into him. The demon took the man's hands, guiding it so that it could feel his own body, bringing slight pleasure for them both.

* * *

"_Submit yourself to me, Zexion!"_

"_I'll never, you bastard! I never wanted any of this. I don't deserve to be here. It was my father's own debt that he needed to pay! I don't deserve to have my soul taken away."_

"_It's already gone, boy. You belong to me and you need to learn your place. You will be my slave for the remainder of eternity. I will do with you as I please."_

"_Go back to Hades!" _

"_You will be going with me, Zexion."_

* * *

"I need you to protect me, Lexaeus," Zexion said to him. "I've made many enemies in my long existence. My master was fairly high-ranking back in the pit, but I vanquished him and took all his power. Many of the demons don't like that and want to take the power that I claimed. So I need a big, strong man like yourself to protect me. I'll return the favor in any way you want, I can give you anything your heart desires."

As Zexion coaxed Lexaeus on, he had fully stripped the man of all his clothing. Now, they were both nude on the bed with their bodies pressed against one another for warmth. Zexion had his hands rubbing against Lexaeus's privates, making it exceedingly difficult for him not to get hard. In a matter of moments, Zexion had him fully erect with his hands stroking the man's impressively long and thick length.

Lexaeus gave soft moans as Zexion continued to stroke his painful erection. The demon had the man exactly where he wanted him. The lust would make him give in to him, assuring him the strength that the mortal possessed. He could only hope that this one wouldn't burn out as quickly as the last one. He wanted someone strong enough to protect him, but also someone who could fuck him through the entire night.

"Please, Lexaeus," Zexion whispered into his ear. He made his entire body shudder as Lexaeus's arm slid to touch his warm side. He pretended to seem weak and desperately in need of the man's touch to keep him going. "I need you just as much as you need me. I can give you love, someone who will love you for all eternity. My heart and body will be yours, all you have to do is say yes to me."

Lexaeus started to shudder as Zexion's hand slowly brought him to climax. He grabbed onto the demon's waist and his other hand clung to the sheet. He closed his eyes painfully as he felt his muscles beginning to contract. It was all too much for him to resist, the offer was just too much for him to say no to. He needed to be loved, he wanted that someone to love him with all his heart.

"Yes!" Lexaeus cried, blinded by the demon's promises. "I'll be yours."

Zexion released Lexaeus from his hold and pushed himself on top of the man's muscular figure. He sat on the man's lap with his erection rubbing against the crack of his ass, while he used his own erection to rub against those rock, hard abs. A sweet smile formed on the demon's face as he began to bite into his wrist. With blood beginning to flow from the wound, Zexion presented the bleeding wrist to his new guardian.

"With my blood, our deal shall be forged," chanted Zexion, "and through our intercourse, the deal shall be sealed."

Lexaeus began to drink the demon's blood, feeling strength rushing throughout his entire being that he never knew before. Zexion had to remove Lexaeus from the blood before he drained too much from him. The demon pushed his new guardian down to the bed to finish the ritual. There were only a few minutes left until midnight, which meant he needed to work quickly.

Without so much effort, Zexion forced Lexaeus's penis inside of him. They both cried out in pleasure as Lexaeus grabbed onto the boy's waist, while Zexion smacked his palms down on his hard chest. Once he was all the way in, Zexion started to ride Lexaeus with a remarkable amount of speed that was completely unnatural for a human. Lexaeus could only see Zexion as a blur, but his dick could feel the pressure of Zexion's speed and ass.

He feared that his dick would explode or combust with the way Zexion was moving. However, things didn't turn out that way as his entire body tensed up, signaling his approaching climax. The demon was nearing his own finish, having played with himself the entire time. They both gave out beasty grunts as the climaxed at the same time.

The blood that Lexaeus consumed began to boil inside of him as the change took place.

Lexaeus gave out a single cry of pain before his died on him and he drifted off into nothing.

* * *

"_You cannot control me."_

"_What do you think you're doing, Zexion?"_

"_Vanquishing you! No longer will your torment me. No longer will you control me. What's yours shall now be mine!"_

"_NOOOOO!"_

* * *

Zexion had his arms wrapped around Lexaeus until the man finally woke up once again. He held onto him as a lover would, which they both were now. The demon boy clung onto his new mate and guardian with a hopeful look in his eyes as he began to spill his secret to his partner. It would only be fitting that he shared with him the truth since it was now Lexaeus's responsibility to protect him as the others had.

"My father sold my soul to a demon when I was fifteen," said Zexion. "The demon came to our house in Ancient Athens, he took me away and brought me down to Hell. I was the only, living human there. I was in Hell for three hundred years, but since time goes faster down in the pit, I only aged three years before I finally destroyed my master. I gained support from a fallen angel who was pissed by my master's treatment of his superiors. With her help, I was able to defeat my master and take his power."

"Why do you need me though?" said the tired Lexaeus. "It sounds like you can protect yourself."

"I can," said Zexion, "but…but I also need companionship. Lexaeus, I'm still human just with a demon's power fused into my soul. I'm part demon, part human. The only one in existence. I get lonely so I choose a man to be my mate every couple centuries so that I won't be alone and I know I have someone to protect me."

"So…I'm just a passing fling?" asked Lexaeus.

"Hopefully not," said Zexion. "None of the men I choose are flings. I only pick men who I feel I could have a happy ending with, but they always die on me. I guess I'm just trying to find Mr. Right, a strong male in my life since all the other ones failed me."

"I guess I'm doing the same," Lexaeus said, wrapped his arm over Zexion's shoulder. The man looked down at him, seeing Zexion continuing to cling onto his muscular waist with teary eyes forming. He could tell that the boy was telling him the truth, he was still very much human and it made him sad to know that a man would sell his own son's soul. "I hope that I can last."

Zexion hoped so too as he leaned in to kiss Lexaeus.

Maybe there was some hope for his human soul after all.


End file.
